Safe Place
by Try Me
Summary: After a bumpy start Liz and Gordo have a wonderful life. Great jobs, new baby, what else can make life more perfect?
1. Safe Place

This is a first. I really don't care what you think, and I really don't care if you review. Flame if you want, they will be in turn shoved up your... ah well I need to be nice. Any who, Lizzie McGuire belongs to Disney and all the usual shiznit. Safe Place belongs to Staind, and I guess I could have asked for permission before I used it, but oh well. The only thing I own is Shane, even though he says otherwise. **MEN LOL!** On with the flow.

* * *

_Another day inside my world  
I'm married to you and this road.  
A road that never lets me sleep .  
So theres no way to escape the   
demons I am forced to keep._  
  
My eyes opened slowly. These days I didn't have a reason to hurry up and get to school. Sure I had the highest GPA out of my class and most of the other surrounding schools. What did that matter. I have my friends; Lizzie, Miranda, Larry, Ethan, among others. No one has a bad thing to say about me, In fact, I have girls swooning over me on a daily basis. The only problem was the one girl I want doesn't want me.  
  
"David," A voice rang from downstairs. "Lizzie called, she'll be here any minute to pick you up. She wants you to be ready, or she'll make you go to school in your boxers if thats what you wear. I really like that girl! Why can't you bring someone home like her?" His mother rambled on.  
  
'I would if I could' I thought as I pulled on the closest pair of clean pants.

* * *

_And then I find you here.  
Through your eyes  
Everything's clear  
And I'm home  
Inside your arms,   
But I'm alone for now_  
  
"Why are you so upset lately Gordy? Is it because of Lexi? If it is tell me and I'll put her out." Lizzie joked trying to get me to fess up. Her blond hair falling in her eyes no matter how many times she pulled it behind her ear. Those eyes, were they more blue, or were they more green? I could stare on for hours trying to find the answer. Those eyes were so welcoming, so comforting. Finally I snaped out of it.  
  
"How many times have I asked you to quit calling me that, and no I'm not upset because of Lexi. I broke up with her. I just..." And I was inturrupted by Shanes lips on Lizzies. "I don't know if you can hear me over there or not, but I'm going to class.  
  
I ran into Miranda on the way to class of course she was doing the same thing Liz was doing, which left me wondering If I was the only person not attached at the toungue.  
  
"Sorry Gordo, we didn't see you coming." Miranda chirped catching her breath.  
  
"Yeah, we were just catching up." Larry added breathlessly.  
  
"From what? The short separation from the car to you lockers? I'd hate to see you when you're separated over night." I laughed at their reddened faces.  
  
"Well, I'm embarrassed enough and it isn't even geometry yet. I'll see you guys at break." Mirandas kisses Larrys cheek and walks off.  
  
"Hey man, whats on your mind? You get all flustered when..." Larry started. Then realized Gordo wasn't even listening. He stared down the hall to see what Gordo was entraced with.  
  
"Wish you would have said something before Shane did huh." Larry asked breaking the silence that had fallen.  
  
"Yeah." Then I realized I had admitted to it without realizing that I had. I gave up and continued my pathetic confession, "What can I do about it though. She's happy and I wouldn't ruin that for her. I missed my chance, that's all." With that we said our good byes and headed for class.

* * *

_I mean the best  
with what I say.  
It doesn't always  
sound that way  
I never learned to  
Work things out cause  
In my family all we_

_Ever seem to do is shout_  
  
"Sorry about earlier Gordo, I'm trying to break Shane from that." Lizzie said dreamily.  
  
"Look, Liz, I get it. You love him, he loves you. Your doing normal couple things, the same things Larry and Miranda are doing. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I said before Lizzie could add on about how great Shane is.

'I just wish that I could be the one you do those things with.'  
  
"Now that I know that you're no mad, Shane's cousin-"  
  
"No Liz, no charity dates."  
  
"It's not a charity date Gordo! If you let me finish."  
  
"Finish, all you're going to say is how great Shane is, and invite me over to his ranch to meet his cousin, and go for horse-back ride and picnic. No thanks! I can get a date by myself! Even if I couldn't, I wouldn't want a date with a rednecks, hick cousin." I said really harsh and really rude.  
  
"Fine, just... FINE! If thats how you feel." with that she ran off.  
  
"Wait! Liz! I didn't mean that!" I yelled after her, but it didn't do any good.  
  
"I'll tell her you apologized, but that doesn't mean she'll date you. I know you like her, and if I knew that she wanted to be with you, I wouldn't stand in her way. Just please, don't take it out on her if your mad at me." Shane told me before he went to find Liz.  
  
'Great, just great. I've pissed Liz off, and Shane turns out to be a decent guy.' With that thought, I ran off to catch Larry to bring me home.

* * *

_But then I find you here  
Through your eyes,  
everythings clear  
And I'm home  
inside your arms,  
but I'm alone for now._  
  
"What, a little argument is going to have you walking home? You know me better than that. Besides, Larry hightailed it to Mirandas, her parents aren't home." Lizzie said to catch my attention as I ran by.  
  
"Liz, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I said looking back into those blue-green eyes.  
  
"I know you didn't, and besides your still me bud."  
  
We were heading towards my house, and those words kept repeating themselves in my head. "Your still my bud", "My bud". Is that all I was ever going to be? I couldn't take it any more, I was going to go insane.  
  
"Liz, pull over for a sec."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Okay." She said a little hesitant.  
  
"Alright Liz, I dont know where to start."  
  
"Start what? Whats going on?" Lizzie asked worried.  
  
Then I went for it. Her innocence pulled me in. Right in front of Foaming Faucets. I kissed Lizzie McGuire. Shane Pavelkas girlfriend. Oh yeah, Shane. I closed my eyes, pulled away, and said, "Well, now you know. Nothing serious, just that I love you, I always have. I've always protected you even when we were in the second grade, and everone made fun of you because your front teeth were missing and you talked with a lisp. I thought you were so cute, and perfect the way you were, and you just wanted to be like the balerinas on T.V. I've loved you from then, from Ronnie Jacobs, the jerk I wanted to kill for making you cry and think that you weren't beautiful, smart, and funny. I've protected you from the sinister bitch Kate, who thought that her roses didn't smell like poo-poo. All I ask from you right now, is that you don't turn away from me."  
  
"Okay." she said and started driving again.  
  
There was silence the rest of the way to my house. Except for the voice in my head that kept telling how I blew it and now I wasn't even going to get my chance. When we pulled into the drive, Liz turned to me. "Can we talk about this inside?"  
  
"Sure." I knew what was coming. She was going to tell me how much she loves Shane and how she cares for me as a friend, but doesn't see it going any further.   
  
I unlocked the door and let Lizzie in. My parents weren't home. They had their normal patients, then tonight they had their group marriage counseling session. Which with the phsycos that they have could last for hours. there has been days when they didn't get home until 4 or even 5. So I knew that no one was here to witness my demise.  
  
I shut the door and headed towards the kitchen. I turned to ask Liz if she wanted someting to drink and thats when she tackled me to the floor placing kisses all over my neck and tugging at my shirt as if it were on fire and she needed to get it off of me quick.  
  
"Liz, LIZ! what are you doing?"  
  
"What I should have done a long time ago. Gordo, I don't think I've loved near as long as you have loved me, but I do know that I do love you, and not just as a friend. I have for a little while. I tried to ignore it, but I can't especially when I know that you feel the same way as I do. I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU. I know what I'm doing Gordo. Now the question is, do you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Yeah I do. I love you Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. Now kiss me and tell me you love me too."  
  
Lizzie finally suceeded in getting my shirt off and, I was working on the hook of her bra, kissing, caressing, and massaging her in all the places she called for it. Soon we had clothes all over the livingroom and kitchen when Lizzie got up and ran upstairs. I chased her around the house buck naked and we wound up in my room.   
  
She was laying on my bed with a look in her eyes I've never seen before. She sat up and kissed me as I neared her. She pulled me down with her and positioned me on top of her. I looked in her eyes and searched for her willingness and dove in with a nod of her head. She winced a little at first.   
  
"Liz, you change your mind?"  
  
"No, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
I kept going at a slow speed until Lizzie looked comfortable and seemed to be feeling good then I picked up the pace. Her moans turned me on quicker than I had imagined, and soon we were both breathing heavy, kissing each other. I was playing with her nice firm boob and drifted off to sleep with my arms wraped around her.

* * *

_And when I try to sleep  
The drugs I take are killing me  
I think of you to ease my pain  
but your so far_  
  
"Honestly David, I know that your a 17 year old boy and sometimes you let the little head do the thinking that the big one should, but having your clothes all over the house. I think thats taking it too far. Now before you get up, let me out of the room, because I have a feeling that your naked under there." Mom said waking me up from a wonderful dream. "Oh, and Lizzie will be her in 30 minutes. Why did we buy you a car when you never even drive it?" she went on as she left my room.  
  
"Are all moms like that in the morning?" I said to no one rolling over and coming face to face with a note.  
  
I meant what I said. I had to go home, but you looked so cute that I didn't want to wake you up. I'll see you in the morning. Love, Lizzie   
  
I smiled. All seemed right with the world. I finally had my reason to jump up and get out of bed. I threw on a fresh pair of underwear and a wife beater, and headed for the closet. I grabed my carpenter AE shorts and a shirt, did that morning bathroom ritual, and ran out the door jumped in my Expedition and tried to catch Liz at home before she came to get me.   
  
"Who said you get to drive this morning?" Liz asked playfully then kissed me. "I was going to ask you to drive anyway, Mirandas clunker broke down again and we need to get her and Larry."  
  
"No problem." I smiled kissing Liz again before we pulled out. "Oh and next time I fall asleep and you leave, could you pick up my clothes out of the living room so my mom wont give me the horomone speech?"  
  
"Now who says there's going to be a next time." Lizzie teased as we pulled into Mirandas drive. Lizzie turned on the radio and blared the musical tune of roses the rest of the way to school.  
  
"Okay I need to go talk to Shane and then I'll catch up to you." Liz kissed my cheek and ran to find Shane.  
  
"Alright, spill! What happened between after school and this morning?" Randa and Lar asked.  
  
"It will all come in due time." I said with a smile and walked to my locker.  
  
By 6th period I was getting worried about Lizzie. I hadn't heard from her since this morning and the day was almost out. Even Miranda and Larry seemed to be avoiding me. I had a bad feeling about this.   
  
The bell rang to signal that the day was through. I walked out to my car and saw Lizzie back with her toungue down Shanes throat.  
  
"Liz? Whats going on?"  
  
"I'll be right back Shane." Lizzie pulled me to my car. "Look yesterday was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened and it only did because you were being so sweet and I felt sorry for you. So lets just put it behind us and move on. Okay?"  
  
"A mistake. Saying you love me was a mistake."  
  
"Gordo calm down, your going to cause a scene."  
  
"Oh I get it now."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Get that your too stuck up and that your popularity is higher up on your list than true love. Well, here it is, this is your last chance. Take it now, because it won't be here later."  
  
"Gordo please, just get in your car and go."  
  
"Fine Liz, But I won't be here later." With those words I went home.  
  
I actually expected Lizzie to come to me and apologize, but she proved me wrong. I was too depressed to eat, or even process the thought of being without her. I walked into the bathroom. Zoloft : No, Prozac : No, what is this, do my parents need happy pills? Here we are, Valium.   
  
I took my cure and went into the kitchen. The phone rang, I ignored it probably mom calling saying that she was held up, pretty soon dad will be too. Thats normally how it goes. I got a glass of water and went back upstairs. I sat up on my bed that way I wouldn't fall on the floor. I took what was left in the bottle and layed down. This wasn't happening as quick as I thought it would. I thought I heard a door open. Oh well, their too late.

* * *

_Now it's time to say goodbye  
I love you baby please don't cry  
'Cause then I'll find you here  
Through your eyes everythings clear  
And I'm home inside your arms  
But I'm alone for now_  
  
Soon an angels face appeared. "Gordo, there you are, I've been looking all over for you. Gordo? Are you okay? Your eyes aren't focused. Gordo? Can you hear me? GORDO!"  
  
"Beautiful angel! are you here to take me home?" Gordo asked looking at Lizzie  
  
"Oh god, he's hallucinating!" Miranda screamed  
  
"Larry call 911!" Lizzie ordered. "God please let him live. I was so wrong. I do love him, I can't lie to myself because I'm scared. I need to let him know that. Please god. Please let him live. Take me, I'm the one that caused this. He didn't deserve that. I don't deserve him." Lizzie cried.   
  
The EMS crew arrived shortly after Lizzie did, then Gordos parents who demanded to know what ws going on. They loaded Gordo into the EMS and tried to stablize his heart rate. It dropped steadily until it was no longer beating.  
  
**_alone for now_**

* * *


	2. Faint

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that People are upset over the last chapter and I ended that way so it could be continued if I thought of a way to, or it could end and I wouldn't have to worry abot never finishing, because I have a nasty habit of it. All I can say is, since people thought that Gordo died, and I never said he did, I will continue, but on my terms. So like before I own nothing but Shane and a couple of CD's. Faint belongs to Linkin Park.

* * *

_I am little bit of loneliness,   
a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints,   
but I can help the fact,   
that everybody can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want,   
what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do,   
I can't convince you,   
to just believe this is real  
So I let go, watching you,   
turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause your all that I've got_  
  
It's been 3 weeks since Gordo was admitted to the hospital. They brought him back as quick as he had went, and he had been in the phsyc ward. He had been aloud a few visitors which were his parents, Miranda, Larry and I. I had spent many nights there with him. We talked about everything under the sun. Except the one thing we were both bursting to talk about, why he was here.   
  
Today was the day that Gordo got to go home. I was excited and while Gordo had been sleeping I was busy planning his coming home party. Miranda and Larry were in charge of decorating; Gordos parents, mine, Randas and Larry's were in charge of food; Matt was in charge of guests; and I was in charge of getting him there without spilling the beans.  
  
Matt had really suprised me these last few weeks. The few times I did come home, he was real supportive and tried to help me any way he could. He was such a trooper, and a great sholder to lean on when it was all I could do not to cry. He relly looked up to Gordo and couldn't understand what happened to make him do such a terrible thing. None of us could really. We were just happy that he was alright enough to come home. Provided that he went to therapy and was under close supervision. Mom, dad, along with Miranda and Larry folk volunteered to help keep an eye on him so that one of his parents didn't have to quit their job, or hire a baby sitter for a 17 year old on suicide watch.  
  
"Hey sleepy head, it's check out time. Your my property until I get you home." I woke him smiling.  
  
"I wasn't asleep. I was resting my eyes. Finally my own bed, good food, and some clothes that won't expose my butt. Would you mind turning around while I get my normal clothes on and say goodbye to this hospital gown?" Gordo rambled.  
  
"Would you rather me step out?"  
  
"No your alot better to look at than the butch nurse who stares me down if I touch something potentially dangerous. You know I didn't know a spoon could be a leathal weapon."  
  
"I didn't know that either. Hurry up this place gives me the creeps and I'm ready to get the hell out of here."   
  
"Why the rush Liz? Ready to get to my suprise coming home party?" Gordo whispered in my ear then kissed my cheek. "I knew you were a great person, but I didn't know you were an angel." He said walking out the door.  
  
"Hey wait up! We still have to check out!" I yelled after him.

* * *

****

"SUPRISE!" about 30 of Gordos friends and family yelled as we walked in the door.  
  
"WHAT A SUPRISE! This is too much I love all you guys." Gordo exclaimed overly acting.  
  
"See I knew Lizzie would let it slip." Randa yelled.  
  
"It was your loud mouth that let the cat out of the bag Randa! Talking loud about while I was TRYING to sleep. I'm suprised the heart patients didn't hear you." Gordo joked.  
  
"Funny real funny Gordy!" Miranda sang.

* * *

****A little ways into the party Gordo took me outside to the gazebo.   
  
"Liz, about us."  
  
"I can't wait to tell everyone about us either!" I said excited  
  
"Thats not what I'm saying. I think that right now, it would be best if we just stayed friends. I need a break from everything. Life in general really, not just you. I need to sort things out, and find out what caused my breakdown. So, lets just keep it at the friends level." Gordo said staring at the ground.  
  
"Oh... Sure, I thinks for the best to." I said wilst my heart breaking, plastering a fake smile across my face. "I think we should be getting back now."  
  
"Yeah your probably right." Gordo said kissing my hand.  
  
When we got back to the party I found mom and told her that I had a headache and was going home to rest.

* * *

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_  
  
So that was it. Things going back to square one. Friends, a seven letter word that can be heart-breaking to anyone when they are shot down by the one that they love. Friends, sure I could do that. I could go back to being meaningless in his eyes and dateing other guys that don't measure up because they aren't him. I should have listened to him. All this is my fault. He warned me. If friends is what he wants. Wait no, I'm not going to compromise my happiness because he's scared. I won't be ignored.  
  
I changed into my pj's, and came up with a plan that was sure to get him to change him mind about us being friends. He was going to be mine. I didn't care if he was scared to or not.

* * *

_I am   
A little bit insecure   
A little unconfident  
'Cause you don't understand  
I do what I can  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
I am  
What you never want to say  
But I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
For once just to hear me out  
So I let go Watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause your all that I got.   
_  
Since Gordo was being homeschooled indefinately, I had the lonely drive to school by myself. I had missed alot of days to be with Gordo in the hospital, but it was time for me to back.  
  
"Lizzie, how's Gordo? Is he alright? It's so great to see you back. I missed you." Shane said to me when he saw me.  
  
"He's fine, They won't let him come back to school until his therapist says otherwise though. To much of a liability. Whatever they don't know anything." I said trying to get him to leave me alone.  
  
"Oh, well, are you two an item now or not. I know you said that you wanted to be with him last time we talked. I just want you to know that I have no hard feelings. I always knew on some level you wanted to be with him. Just know that I'm here if you need a shoulder." Shane said and walked off before I could respond.  
  
Guys, why are they so frusterating? I just wanted this day to end so I could set my plan into action.

* * *

At the last period bell, I sped home and changed into my sexiest outfit. I had to get Gordo to change his mind about being friends, and I had to do it fast. He would just have to remember just how bad he wanted me.   
  
"Gordo? Mrs. Sanchez? Anyone here?" I asked into the dark house.   
  
"Hey Lizzie, We're all out back." Gordo yelled.  
  
'We? Who else is here? I know that's not Mrs. Sanchez laughing.'  
  
"Liz, this is Alex. We met a therapy. She's into directing/acting too." Gordo said looking her down.  
  
"Hi," I said with yet another fake smile. "I'm Lizzie as you may have heard. Gordos never meantioned you to me before, but i'm sure you must be as great as he says you are."  
  
"Gordo talks about you all the time. I was beginning to think that you were his girlfriend, until heinvited me over. I wish I had as great a friendship as you two seem to have." She replied sweetly grabbing Gordos hand in the middle of her suck up speech.  
  
"I was going to see if you wanted to hit the mall with me and Larry for Mirandas birthday gift, But I see that your busy maybe some other time then." I said heading for the door.  
  
"Alex, I'll be right back." Gordo said following me.  
  
"Liz I never meant for you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you before you met her."  
  
"Yeah well, now I know why you dropped me." I said with tears in my eyes and ran to my car.  
  
"Lizzie good to see-" Mrs. Sanchez started when I ran past her.

So thats it huh. I was just a prize. What did he just want me to be one of his groupies. well I wasn't going to give him up. His sweet little Alex doesn't know who she's dealing with. I can't find anyone like him, so I'll just have to take him.

* * *

I drove home called Larry to put off the search for Mirandas perfect birthday gift.  
  
"Hey, um Lar, sorry to bail on you."  
  
"Lizzie please don't! Whatever it is bring it with you! I'm desperate and this is my only day off without Miranda around! Please say that your coming."  
  
"Alright, Just pick me up."  
  
"I'll be there in five."

* * *

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
_  
"So he put off your relationship and found someone else?"  
  
"Yeah Lar thanks for makeing it feel better."  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to get my facts straight."  
  
"Yeah well, it doesn't make it hurt any less."  
  
"Did you tell him that you couldn't just be friends. That you know in your heart that you're meant to be together, and you dont want to go another day without him by your side?"  
  
"No, I was a little blindsided by the whole Alex thing. Gee Lar, How did you get so in touch with my feelings?"  
  
"Thats how I felt when I finally got up the courage to tell Miranda that I loved her and wanted her to be my girlfriend."  
  
"Speaking of which, you told me you knew what you wanted to get her, then why did you need my help?"  
  
"Because, what I'm going to get her has to be perfect and I need you to help pick it out, get the correct size, and hide it at your house."  
  
"Why is it feel more like a storage building?"  
  
"Quit jokeing and come on." Larry called and dragged me into Kays.

* * *

'Okay, I'm going to call Gordo and see if Alex is gone. And if he is I'm going to tell him I'm coming over and that-'  
  
**RiNg**  
  
'Well, maybe I don't have to call him.'  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie right?"  
  
"Yeah, who is this calling from Gordos cell?"  
  
"Alex. Look I know you don't like me. And I don't care. Because Gordos mine and you'll never get him to want you ever again. You missed your chance and I took it. So just give up and find someone else. Instead of patheticly whineing to your friends."  
  
"What is your problem? What happens between me and Gordo is none of your buisness, and as far as being pathetic, the only thing pathetic is that your some phsyco bitch who thinks her roses don't smell like poo-poo. And another thing' Gordo will be mine just you wait."  
  
With that said I jumped in my car and went to Gordos.

* * *

_NO  
Hear me out now  
You're going to listen to me   
Like it or not  
Right now_  
  
"Hello! Anyone here? Open up please. It's Lizzie!"  
  
"Liz?" Gordo greeted opening the door. "What are you doing here? It's late."  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Can't it wait until the morning?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid if I don't tell you now I never will. I'm a better person since you said you loved me."  
  
"Liz that shouldn't have happened-"  
  
"No, the only problem is that it should have happened sooner. Look Gordo, I love you damnit. I look in your eyes and I see your denying that you feel the same way. I love you more than anything I've felt possible in my life. I want us to be together. Not just as friends, as us. More than friends, more than just me and you, more than a couple. I want to get married. To you, your the only person for me. When we're born our soul mate is picked out and it's up to you to claim them or not. Now, I'm claiming you. What I want to know is if your going to take me."  
  
"Lizzie, I don't want to hurt again. When you said that this was a mistake I lost my mind. I never felt pain like that ever in my life. I wasn't thinking which is what caused me to act the way I did. Now before I answer you, I want to know. Are you letting the moment control you, or do you really want to be with me, because this time it's take it or leave it."  
  
"I mean it Gordo, I got a full tank of gas, and I got a judge waiting on us. So are you with me or not?"  
  
"Just a second Liz." Gordo said as he walked into the other room.  
  
"Hey, um Alex, I realize your not home, but I can't be with you. I realize I can't run away from where I want to be no matter how bad it hurts. I just hope you can understand and do the same." After saying his peice Gordo hung up the phone and kissed me. "Lets go."

* * *

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The judge said smiling down on us.  
  
"Gordo, I've never been so happy in my life. I can't wait to go show the world that your mine."  
  
"Me neither Lizzie, Me neither."  
  
Then we locked into another pasionate kiss. It seemed everything was turning out the way it was supposed to. Now all we had to do was go home and let our families in on our marriage. 


	3. So I Need You

* * *

Alrighty, here we are chapter 3 this is a big one for me, because I normally don't get past chapter 1. LOL, anyways, I own nothing except Shane, and maybe some lint. So I need you belongs to 3 Doors Down.

* * *

_If you could step into my head, tell  
Me would you still know me  
If you woke up in my bed, tell me  
Then would you hold me  
Or would you simply let it lie,  
Leaving me to wonder why  
I can't get you out of this head  
I call mine  
And I will say_  
  
We had the perfect wedding night. We checked into the nicest hotel and occupied the honeymoon suite for the night. We decided that we should enjoy our first night being married since neither one of us knew how our parents would react. We both knew deep down that the recation wouldn't be good, and we weren't going to be torn apart, not now, not ever. Not even death will take her from me. I finally had her and she swore to be mine forever, while I swore to be hers. That wasn't a promise to be broken and I would put my own life on the line to make sure that it wasn't.  
  
I was watching her sleep prepareing myself for all the possible things that could happen today. Finally, I was hers and she was mine. I couldn't believe that loveing someone as much as I love her was possible, but it is. I was determined to wake up like this every morning. Her in my arms and me watching her sleep her peaceful dreams.  
  
"Mmmm." Lizzie called her eyes fluttering open. "Good morning husband."  
  
"Morning wife. You ready to get some breakfast?"  
  
"I guess, but I really could stay here forever."  
  
"Well, as much as I'd love for us to, we need to get up, get home, and let our families and friends on this secret."  
  
"Oh your no fun." Lizzie joked   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To take a shower. Want to watch?" She teased.  
  
"I'd rather join." I said following her.

* * *

After a long shower and some breakfast at IHOP, we headed back to Hilridge. I knew our parents had to be worried. After all I had done lately I figured my parents would have the cops looking for me. I couldn't help but feel a little tense as we pulled into my drive. Lizzie must have noticed, because she grabbed my hand.   
  
"It'll work itself out. We are meant to be together, everyone knows that." She said then kissed me for reasurance.  
  
"Well, here it goes." I whispered to myself.   
  
"Mo-" I called  
  
"Suprise! Congradulations you two!" My parents, Lizzies, and our friends yelled jumping out of everywhere.  
  
"What? You mean your not mad?" We asked.  
  
"Well, we were at first," Jo said. "But your parents and us looked at what we were gaining, and how happy you two make each other so we got over it. We're only upset that we couldn't have been a part of it."  
  
"How did you guys find out?" Lizzie questioned   
  
"Next time you come over in the middle of the night don't be so loud." Roberta Gordon said.  
  
"Well, I guess thats something you won't have to worry about." I said, "Lets get this party started."

* * *

Now that was a pleasent suprise and our parents brought up a good question. Where were we going to live. Of course we could stay with them, but eventually, we would have to get a place of our own. We couldn't afford a house, so our only option was to get an apartment.   
  
While talking to our parents, they told us that they wanted us to finish high school, for us not to worry about finding a place until after then. They really wanted us to go to college, but that choice was up to us and that they weren't going to support us through it. So, we had to find a place to live soon after graduating, and only if we both got a full scholarship and went to the same college we could live in campus housing.   
  
We both were accepted to UCLA, and I had a choice to go anywhere I wanted. My first year of college was paid for since I was Valedictorian. All Lizzie had to do was find out if the state would give her the grant to go. with only a couple of months left till graduation, it wasn't looking promiseing.

* * *

_Oh no I can't let you go,  
My little girl  
Because you're holding up my  
World, so I need you  
Your imitation of my walk and the  
Perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million  
Things that I love about you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
_  
A few weeks after the party:   
  
"Gordo! It's here! It's here!"  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Liz calm down. What's here?"  
  
"The letter about my FASFA!"  
  
"Well? Did you open it?" I asked sharing in her excitement.  
  
"No, I mean what if they turned me down?"   
  
"Liz, we talked about this. You even said yourself that you didn't know what you wanted to do yet."  
  
"Yeah, your right. Well, lets get to it." Said said tearing the letter open. "Dear Lizzie McGuire, We regret to. I didn't get it." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Liz, but it was a long shot anyway, you filed it before we got married, and when your parents were supporting you." I told her kissing her head.  
  
"I guess this means we're going to New York." she said looking in my eyes.  
  
"Wha- What."  
  
"Oh come on Gordo! you and I both know that that's where you want to go. So lets go. Theres no reason for you to sell yourself short. Besides, I bet I can find a good job there I mean, I could be a photgrapher, a fasion designer, a model, The possibilities are endless. With you there I know that no matter what I do it will be great. Because I'm married to the soon to be world famous, bigger than Stephen Spielburg, movie director."  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" I said kissing her then picking her up and carrying her inside to our bedroom in her parents house.

* * *

_So I need you  
And if I jumped off the Brooklyn  
Bridge, tell me would you  
Still follow me  
And if I made you mad today, tell  
Me would you still love me  
Tomorrow? Please  
Or would you say that you don't  
Care, and then leave me  
Standing here  
Like the fool who is drowning in  
Despair and screamin'_  
  
"Lizzie, are you sure that you really want to go to the east coast. Her mother asked for the millionth time that morning.  
  
"Yes mom I am. If I can't go to school this year, why should Gordo sell himself short? We both deserve to be happy and I'll be happy where ever he is." She said with a smile on her face. "Besides Miranda and Larry will be there, so we'll get and apartment together. We'll be safe," She looked down at her watch "And if we keep talking about this we'll miss gradution. So hurry up and lets go."

* * *

"And now a few words from this years Valedictorian, a most amazing, inspireing and supriseing person, David Gordon."  
  
"My fellow seniors, this year has been packed full of good times and bad. One suprise right after another and now this day has arrived. I remeber our freshman year, small fish in a big pond as they would tell us. Our first big high school party and nights spent dreaming if you were going to ever get the girl. Out of all the bad times I've had, I wouldn't trade any of them to have a different outcome. My fellow seniors, I wish you all the happiness I feel everyday in the rest of your lives. Thank you, this long ride has been fun, but now we must go live our own lives."  
  
"Now it's time for the diplomas."

* * *

_Oh no I can't let you go,  
My little girl  
Because you're holding up my  
World, so I need you  
Your imitation of my walk and the  
Perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million  
Things that I love about you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you_  
  
"Mom, I'm really going to miss you. I'll be sure to send you stuff from New York and call you at least every week." Lizzie cried.  
  
"It's ok sweetie, you'll be alright. Gordo will be there to look after you. You two just be sure to take care of each other, alright." Jo said smiling at her daughter and her husband.  
  
"We will, I love you mom."  
  
"I love you too, you better go or your going to miss your plane."  
  
"Alright. Bye mom, dad and Matt." Lizzie finally said and got into the car to ride to the airport.

* * *

**Lizzie POV**   
  
"Bye Gordo, bye Larry, see you when you get there." Miranda and I said before hopping on our plane. We had to finalize the plans for the apartment before we actually moved in so Gordo and Larry were going to drive up with our things for our new home They claimed that they wanted a cross country trip anyway.  
  
"Well, that went easier than I thought. Miranda said settleing into her seat.  
  
"What do you mean easier, we are just going to be separated from them for a few days." I said giving her a funny look.  
  
"Well, Larry hasn't been letting me out of his sight for two weeks at the most."  
  
"He loves you Randa, besides, I just hope they make it for you birthday." I said with a smirk, acting like I was falling asleep.  
  
"They will Liz, oh great sleep on me when I'm talking to you." 

* * *

_So I need you  
I'm on my own  
I'm on my own  
I'm on my own  
Oh no I can't let you go, my  
Little girl  
Because you're holding up my  
World, so I need you  
Your imitation of my walk  
And the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million  
Things that I love about you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you_  
  
"When are they going to get here!" I yelled. Randa and I had been here for 3 days. Since Gordo and I are still in the newly wed faze, I was ready to christen our new house and he wasn't here to do it.  
  
"Chill Liz, you don't see me fretting ouver Larry do you?"  
  
"Yeah play like you weren't dreaming about all the naughty things you wanted to do to him last night."  
  
"And just how do you know that I was hmmm?"  
  
"Because you talk in your sleep. I'm just glad that I get to room with Gordo and not you."  
  
"I do not talk, and besides, if I did it's nothing compared to your snoring!"  
  
"I do not snore! Miss, Larry oh Larry! Yes thats it there... Harder!!! Faster... Oh please don't stop. OHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Thats it! This is W-A-R!" and with those words she hit me with a pillow.  
  
"Look Lar, we showed up just in time. Glad to know that we can be gone for 3 days without them killing each other." Gordo laughed.  
  
"GORDO! Miranda said I snore!" I pouted.   
  
"Yeah, but only after Lizzie said I talked in my sleep." Miranda defended.  
  
"Lizze, you don't snore, it's more like a fog horn!" Gordo joked.  
  
"Ugh, that means I'm going to have to christen the house by myself." I said stalking off towards my room.  
  
"Lizzie, I was just kidding." Gordo replied following me.  
  
"Well," said closing the door. "Now that I got you to myself. I can't wait to catch up on the time we missed." I said seductively. "Come here and kiss me!" 

* * *

This was the hardest chapter for me to write. I had such a hard time getting it where I wanted, and I changed my mind so many times about where I wanted it to go. I definately know its not my best work and that it's shorter than the rest. I just hope I can get back on track and figure out how I want it to go. Please be patient with me while I beat myself and cry over how I can't get this story to go right. I knew I should have stopped with chapter 1. Also, if you've read my story on fiction press, Dream, please be patient with that too, and if you haven't read it I recomend it. I think that its alot better than this one. anyways. I'm an awful stupid writer that needs to lighten up. Sorry I just miss Shane thats all. Later! Jam 


	4. Spend My Time

Ok, Abby, Shane is a real person, he's my fiance. Thats what I meant when I said I missed Shane. Unless I write another story, I think we've seen the last of him. Anyway, I own nothing except Shane and 2 dogs that I want to rip the barkers out of. Spend My Time belongs to Clint Black. And onward to bigger and better things.

* * *

_How can we know how far  
The long way can be  
Looking from where we are  
It never seemed that long to me  
I've many miles behind me  
Maybe not so much ahead  
Seems I made good time  
With the directions I misread_  
  
It took 3 weeks to get everything situated into their new domicile before any one had time to just kick back and watch TV. Everyone enjoyed having a home without parents and with their best friends. It was great to cut loose and put your feet on the coffee table. Obviously Lizzie and Gordo shared a bedroom, So that left Miranda and Larry to fight over the remaining one.  
  
"Miranda! You said I get the bed tonight!"   
  
"Well, your more than welcome to share it with me Larry."  
  
"You know that we can't do that until we're married."  
  
"Whats the difference Larry, we've done it a million times before! Only you've never stayed the night."  
  
"I know that Miranda, but we aren't even engaged. At least Lizzie and Gordo is married."  
  
"We should have been married before them, we've been together longer!"  
  
"Yeah, but we haven't loved each other our whole lives and were just to scared to admit it."  
  
"Your right, and since my birthday is tomorrow you can have the bed tonight.... Only so I can have it tomorrow!"  
  
"Funny, real funny!" Larry replied then kissed her.  
  
'If all goes to plan tomorrow, then we should both be in that bed tomorrow.' He thought.

* * *

"Thanks so much Liz for keeping this for me. You are a great friend."  
  
"No problem Lar, just don't break her heart or we'll be looking for a new room mate."  
  
"Trust me Liz, I won't. Did you hear from her parents yet?"   
  
"Yes, they are on the plane heading this way. They should be here by tonight."   
  
"Good, then tonight should go smoothly. Will Gordo be able to get her there without her finding out why?"  
  
"He should. He's going to tell her that he's taking her out for birthday ice cream, and that I couldn't make it because I had to work. Then you and I should be able to finish decorating."  
  
"Great, are all the arragements set?"  
  
"Calm down Lar, everything is under control. The only thing you have to do is get you speech set and get up the nerve to do it in front of your family and hers."  
  
"Thank you so much Lizzie! Your such a great friend. I could have never done this without you!"  
  
"No problem, I want this to be perfect for her and you. And it will be-"  
  
"What will be perfect?" Miranda asked coming in the room.  
  
"Oh... um this house will be when we finish decorating." Lizzie quickly covered.  
  
"How will that be perfect for me and Larry?" She asked.  
  
"Well, the stress will be off about finishing this house! Besides you just caught the end of that. I was saying it would be perfect for me, Gordo, you and Larry!" I said all in a breath. "Oh look at the time! I've got to go to work! I'm late!" I called running out of the house.  
  
"Wait Liz! Great I get to spend my birthday without my bestfriend or my parents." Miranda cried and ran out of the room.  
  
"Yeah everything will go perfect. I can't wait until all of this is over." Larry said mostly to himself.

* * *

_I'm gonna spend my time  
Like it's going out of style  
I'm moving the bottom line  
Farther than a country mile  
I still have hills to climb  
Before I hit that wall  
No matter how much time I buy  
I can never spend it all_  
  
"Okay, Hey you with the flowers! Those don't go there! They go on the tables, and the ones you put on the tables go along the pathway! Are you dense! Do I have to do everything myself!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Liz, calm down! Your scareing the people."  
  
"I just want this to be perfect Gordo. Thats all."  
  
"Hey! Not all over the carpet! OHHHH get out of the way! I'll do it myself!"  
  
"Well, looks like Lizzie found a job she'll enjoy." Gordo laughed to himself and went to finish his film.

* * *

"Alright Lizzie! I'm gonna go get ready to bring Miranda to get ice cream!" Gordo called out.  
  
"Wait no Gordo! Theres been a change in plans. Your gonna go pick every one up from the airport and get them here!"  
  
"Thats good to know now. How am I supposed to get dressed appropriately?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Larry brought your clothes up here earlier. When you get back you can change." Lizzie called out and went back to arranging everything.  
  
"Okay, pathway lined with wildflowers, check. White roses and orchids on the table, check. Band setting up, check. Present table, check. Caterers, check. Lighting, check. Photographers, check. Miscellaneous decorations, check. The ring ready to be put in her champane glass, Oh no wheres the ring!" Lizzie freaked.  
  
"Larry, do you have the ring?" Lizzie yelled into the cell phone.  
  
"No, did you leave it in your room?" Larry yelled.  
  
"I don't know go check."  
  
"Alright. ok here it is. Under your pillow. I'll bring it when I bring Miranda." Larry sighed hanging up. "Everything is not going to plan." he said throwing himself onto the bed.

* * *

"Alright, time to get myself dressed." Lizzie said to herself.  
  
"Mrs Gordon, my name is Anjelesa Moore, I'm with Event Planning Ect. I hear your the one who is in charge of this show."  
  
"Yes I am, Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes I want to know who you work for. Your work is simply beautiful and I need someone like you working for me." The stranger smiled.  
  
"I don't do this normally, I work in a coffee shop down the road. My friend Larry asked me to do this for him so he could propose to my best friend Miranda tonight. It's her birthday."  
  
"Well, How about you quit your coffee shop job and make some real money. You seem like you enjoy this more."  
  
"Oh I love doing this! I'd have to talk it over with my husband first though. May I get back to you about this?"  
  
"Oh of course! Like I said we need someone like you. It's very rare you run across someone with your get down to buisness attitude. Just don't take long about it."  
  
"Oh, I won't thanks so much Ms. Moore."  
  
"Call me Anje. All my friends do." Anje said handing Lizzie her card adding a few more contact numbers.

* * *

_Funny thing that time  
We're always running out  
I'm always losing mine  
There's not enough of it about  
And though it's always here  
It will always come and go  
The days become the years  
That'll be gone before you know_  
  
"Alright Tudgemens, Sanchezes, McGuires and Gordons! Lets get this show on the road!" Gordo yelled in the crowded airport leading everyone to the two limos waiting outside.  
  
"Larry really went all out on this affair didn't he Roberta." Jo called to her.  
  
"Yes he did. He really loves Miranda. I think almost as much as our kids love each other." Roberta replied. "I'm glad they decided to let us be a part of this event."  
  
"Yeah, Gordo, are you and Lizzie going to have a formal wedding for your families?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yes Mrs. McGuire, we are, but don't say anything about it yet. We want to let Miranda and Larry enjoy tonight before we announce that."  
  
"Wonderful!" Jo said kissing her son in law.

* * *

"Miranda!" Larry called. "Are you ready for you birthday dinner?"  
  
"I'm not going!" Miranda yelled. "No one wanted to celebrate my birthday with me so I'm staying in bed watching murder mysteries."  
  
"Oh come on Miranda! I want to celebrate with you! Please come with me!" Larry pleeded.  
  
"No, I want my best friends to be there too." Miranda pouted.  
  
"If thats what you want, thats what you'll get." Larry yelled up the stairs before running out the door to get Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"And how are you going to do that?" She replied. "Larry..... Larry!"   
  
"Guess he went to get them. I guess I could get ready to go even if he comes back empty handed. He's right though. I should celebrate even if the ones I want to celebrate with are busy." Miranda smiled to herself then went to pretty herself up.

* * *

"Lizzie! Gordo!" Larry panted.   
  
"Larry whats wrong?" Lizzie said when she saw him. "Wheres Randa?"  
  
"She won't come unless you and Gordo are there to celebrate with us."  
  
"Alright, I'll get mom to take over and get Gordo then we'll get Randa."

* * *

"Oh Miranda!" Lizzie taunted running upstairs. "I hear someones being a bitch about celebrating their birthday."  
  
"Yeah Mrs. I don't know what I'm gonna do without Gordo. I wanted to celebrate with my boyfriend and friends. Is that so much to ask for?"  
  
"No it isn't. If thats what you want. Thats what you'll get. So come on lets go party! Larry reserved a fancy place for us to go to. So dress up!"  
  
"Alright Liz. Thanks for dropping whatever you were doing to celebrate with me."  
  
"No problem Miranda, what are friends for?"

* * *

_So I'm gonna spend my time  
Like it's going out of style  
I'm moving the bottom line  
Better than a country mile  
I still have hills to climb  
Before I hit that wall_  
  
"Suprise!" All of Mirandas friends and family yelled.  
  
"Oh My God!" Miranda exclaimed happily. "I knew that you wouldn't miss my birthday guys." Miranda said hugging Lizzie and Gordo. "Who decorated this?"  
  
"I did." Lizzie answered "Larry set me out a budget and I went to work on it. Enough of the formalities, lets party."  
  
"Lizzie, This is great. You really did a wonderful job." Gordo said bringing her to the dance floor.  
  
"I'm glad you think so. Because I was offered a job to do things like this full time." Lizzie said to him.  
  
"What did you tell them?"  
  
"I said that I had to talk it over with you."  
  
"Well, I'm all for it, unless it causes us to move. Because I don't have enough energy to move again."  
  
"Relax. It's right here in the city."  
  
"Good, then everything is working out for us."  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Oh, by the way. I kind of promised our families a formal wedding."  
  
"Why would you do that! We weren't done discussing it!"  
  
"Because I know how much it will mean to you to have your dad walk you down the aisle. Besides, It doesn't have to be until our first anniversary."  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"  
  
"No, But I know you do. Everyone does!"  
  
"I love you Gordo."  
  
"I love you too Lizzie."

* * *

_I won't go quietly into that dark night  
There'll be no more burning daylight  
I'll be living in  
Every moment that I'm in_  
  
"Alright, Alright party animals. Time to drink our Champane and i think Lizzie said she'd like to give the toast." Larry stood up and said.   
  
"No Larry, I said that I would pour the champane and Gordo would give the toast." Lizzie replied putting the ring into one of four champane glasses and serving them to where Gordo, Larry and Miranda were.  
  
"Oh alright." Larry said sitting down next to Miranda.  
  
" I think I gave enough speeches lately." Gordo said. "But Since I love Miranda so much and I know that she loves to hear me talk, I'll give the speech. Mir-"  
  
"OH MY GOD! Larry is this what I think it is!" Miranda screeched when she saw the ring in her glass.  
  
"Yes Miranda, it is." Larry said falling on one knee. "Miranda, you mean so much to me. You were my rock when I had no dry land to climb on. You were my friend when no one else seemed to care. You made me laugh when there seemed to be nothing to laugh about. And I promise you, if you'd grant me the pleasure of being my wife, that I would do all those thing for you and so much more if your be my wife. So what I'm asking you is, Will you marry me?" Larry asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Of course I will." Miranda said joining him on the floor and giving him a big smackeroo.  
  
"Alright, Alright, enough of this emotional mushy crap! Let's party!" Lizzie yelled after everyone ohhed and awwed over the loving scene that just played out.

* * *

_I'm gonna spend my time  
Like it's going out of style  
I'll only use what's mine  
I've been saving for a while  
I still have hills to climb  
Before I hit that wall  
No matter how much time I buy  
I can never spend it all  
No matter how much time we buy  
We can never spend it all_  
  
After Miranda had opened all her presents and showed her newly acquired ring to everyone that came, the party ended. Lizzie and Gordo stayed behind to clean up while Larry and Miranda went home to show off their new home to the families and celebrate their engagement.  
  
"Well, think you could do this for a living." Gordo asked looking over and Lizzie taking her shoes off.  
  
"Yeah, if everything goes as great as it did tonight" Lizzie said looking up. "I do know one thing, I'm going to have to buy more conservative shoes, or buy new feet after each affair."  
  
"I thik your going to have to buy more conservative shoes Liz. Those foot transplants could get expensive. Besides, you'd have to wear socks with everything to cover the scars."  
  
"Oh shut up and help me finish cleaning up. So we can go celebrate too."  
  
"I love you Lizzie."  
  
"I love you too Gordo." 


	5. Because You Love Me

Aight folks, just got back from a day filled of mall and movies. Daddy daughter day anyway. If you haven't seen Day after tomorrow, see it it's an awesome movie! Also, if you have children, or are one, see Garfield, it's really cute. Anyway, back to what you are here for. I own Shane, my best friend, and some hot sauce from taco bell that asks too many questions. Because you love me belongs to Celine Dion.

* * *

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_  
  
"LIZZIE!!!!! WAKE UP! We have a wedding to plan!" Miranda yelled into my ear.  
  
"Randa, you just got engaged last night." I said annoyed sitting up. "Why on earth should we start planning now?"  
  
"Because, I need to get my wedding on the road so everyone can witness yours and Gordos in August or July or whatever." Miranda said mischeviously.  
  
"What are you talking about. August is only 3 months away, and besides our anniversary isn't until January."  
  
"I know, but you know you want a summer or fall wedding, it's all you ever talked about, and your our excuse to get married before I start showing."  
  
"Start showing what?" I said not quite getting the picture.  
  
"Lizzie, are you even awake, or have you always been that dense? Anyway, before I start showing the baby Larry and I are expecting."  
  
"OH MY GOD! When did you find out?"  
  
"Just this morning, but nothings official until I go to the doctor tomorrow. It's a nice thought to have though."  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait until Gordo and I are expecting."  
  
"Expecting what?" Gordo asked stepping into the room.  
  
"A package Gordo. Stupid, a baby."  
  
"Do you really think that is something we should be having now Liz? What with you starting you new job Wednesday, and me in film school?"  
  
"Yeah, your right. It's still a nice thought though. Gordo, what do you think about a fall wedding?"  
  
"I think that if it's what you want," Gordo said sitting down and pulling me in his lap, "Thats what you will have. Any certain date I should be keeping open?" He asked kissing my ear.  
  
"Okay getting too intimate for me, Liz be ready to go ASAP I have us scheduled for a dress fitting in 2 hours. So don't make her late Gordo!"  
  
"Oh be quiet Miranda." I said to the closed door. "We put up with yours and Larry's pornos on the couch."  
  
"Anyway," I said twisting myself around so I was facing him and we were lying on th bed. "How does October 12 sound?"  
  
"It's a date. As long as your the one standing at the end of the aisle in a white dress."  
  
"I love you." I told him kissing his ear.  
  
"Liz, your driving me crazy!" He whispered huskly into my ear flipping us over so he was on top.   
  
"I love you too." He replied pulling my shirt off.

* * *

**(I'm a tease!)**  
  
"Lizzie finally! We're going to be 30 minutes late!" Miranda yelled when I walked out of my room ready to go.  
  
"Sorry Randa, but you can't stop nature."  
  
"Nature, more like sex crazed bunnies in heat."

* * *

"So, whens the big day? You never said when, while you were beating me awake." I asked Miranda while she was picking up her hunderedth gown.  
  
"Um, July 24, it's back home on a quiet cliff overlooking the beach with a reception to follow at Larrys parents house that my dear, talented, beautiful, Matrion of Honor, and lifetime best friend is in charge of decorating, and keeping a budget on."  
  
"Are you sure you want Gordo decorating your wedding, because I know your not talking about me since thats only a month and a half away. I mean at least Larry and I had been planning your birthday party for 3 months and that was still alot to do in that short of time."  
  
"Lizzie, your good at what you do and you've been offered a wonderful job to do it full time. I know you can do this. The important thing is that you know you can do it."  
  
"I hope your right, because I'll be planning my own at the same time. Are you sure that your mom and Larrys mom doesn't want to help in this at all?"  
  
"Yes, they said if we wanted this wedding so soon then we were on our own. And since I don't want this wedding to have a Star Track theme, I'm on my own. That's why I need your help. So please don't say that you won't."   
  
"Well, I need the practice. So register with Anje and say we already worked out a payment, you just need my time."  
  
"Lizzie, your such a great friend! I love you so much!"  
  
"No problem Randa."

* * *

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_  
  
These past few weeks were a major whirlwind after whirlwind. Between dress fittings, Mirandas cravings, floral arrangements, secureing the location thanks to my mom, caterers, music choices, the rehearsal which I finally gave up on and let Gordo and Larry handle, rings, wedding cake choices, first bride and groom dance, daddy-daughter dance, mother-son dance, getting Larry to select grooms men, the overly long guest lists, and keeping Miranda sane while I'm already insane.   
  
The only upside was that I was getting alot done for my own wedding while planning Mirandas. No wonder this job pays so much. You need a phsyciatrist when it's all over with.   
  
I know that Miranda loves me for helping her with her wedding, but I didn't know how much I could take. She still didn't know how far along she was, but my god she was horrible to be around. she was like a water faucet. Hot and cold all at once. You could be talking to her and she'd be as nice as could be, then she'd yell at you, then she'd cry for no reason at all.   
  
I was sleep deprived from staying up late doing seating arrangements and planning out the timeing. When I did get some sleep, I dreamed about the floral arrangements and bridal bouquet.   
  
I was miserable and really missed being able to talk to Gordo. He was going to school full time and doing extra hours so he could be able to attend Randas wedding and the ours and the honeymoon he was keeping a major secret. When he came in after me he wasn't in the mood to do anything but sleep, and when I came home after he did I wasn't in the mood for anything. I really needed a break and so did Gordo.

* * *

"LIZZIE! I've gained weight! I'm never going to be able to fit into my dress at this rate!" Miranda yelled through the house trying to find me.  
  
'not again' I thought.  
  
"Miranda, it'll be fine, your pregnant and housing a healthy baby. Remember that when you go to your appointment today."  
  
"I'll try, I really wish you'd go with me though."  
  
"Randa, as much as I love you I can't. I need a break from weddings, and today is Gordos only day off in a long time. You have our cell numbers for an emergency, and I know that you'll be fine. You just have to believe in yourself, and if not you, then me. Alright."  
  
"Okay" she weakly replied when she realized that she wasn't going to get her way.  
  
"Now, we'll see you tonight, and Larry will be here when you get back."  
  
"Alright." She said with a smile. "I'll see you guys tonight!" Then she walked out of the door.  
  
Okay, now it was time to let Gordo know about our day.  
  
"Gordy? Gordy... Are you up yet? Can Gordy come out to play?" I playfully whispered shutting our bedroom door behind me and tiptoeing to the bed.  
  
"I don't know, can Lizzie come out and play?" He whispered back.  
  
"Yes she can, depending on the playmate."  
  
"Is she playing with Miranda again today?" He fake pouted.  
  
"Nope, Miranda had to go to the doctor, and Lizzie called it quits for the day."  
  
"So that means she can play with Gordo?" He happily whispered  
  
"If Gordy can play with her."  
  
"I think Gordo can arrange for her to play with him. He doesn't know no Gordy."  
  
"Oh hush." I said.  
  
"So you really told Miranda that it was me and you today."  
  
"Yes, and I told her not to call unless it was an emergency."  
  
"Bad idea Liz."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because, the last time you said that, she called because there wasn't any tamales left when we were just in our room with the door locked."  
  
"Gordo, shes pregnant."  
  
"No, shes lost her mind."  
  
"Gordo that isn't very nice. Is that how your going to be when I'm pregnant?"  
  
"No, cause when your pregnant, I'm never going to leave your side. When you go to work, I'll be there. When you go to the bathroom, I'll be there. When you go to bed, I'll be there. When your resting, I'll be there. And if I'm still in school, you'll be attending my classes with me."  
  
"Funny, very funny. How about you get ready for a shower and I'll join you. Then we'll go out and just be Lizzie and David Gordon out having fun?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"Good."

* * *

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_  
  
Somehow, we couldn't escape the wedding universe. While we were window shopping, we noticed some gifts that we wanted to register for, and thats how the afternoon went. Although, it was good to dream about all the things we could decorate our home with. After getting our fill of gift registeries we decided to have a late lunch.  
  
"So, you gonna get pregnant before our wedding?" Gordo asked trying to be serious.  
  
"Not if these pills keep working. Besides, quit making fun of Miranda, or I'll make you spend an afternoon with. Just like old times."  
  
"I wasn't making fun of her Liz, I was just wanting to know that way I could register for baby things."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me someting Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah, I know our lives are full and hectic right now, but whenever you feel the time is right, I'd be open to having a baby. I mean look how happy Randa and Larry are when shes not balling her eyes out, or eating his head off."  
  
"Your right, and as much love as I know we could give a baby, nows not the time for it. What with my job and you being in film school, it wouldn't be fair for any of us. The baby wouldn't get the love and attention he/she would deserve, and neither one of us are in a position to quit or even take time off for the sacrifice it takes."  
  
"Your right, but when things aren't as crazy, we'll continue this conversation."  
  
"You can count on it."  
  
"Good. Have you picked a place for the wedding?"  
  
"I have some ideas, but you get to put your input in. Since we decided on a fall wedding, I want it to be somewhere outside where you can see all the beauty of the leaves turning colors and some on the ground to form the walkway. I even want the flower girl to be throwing down some colorful leaves instead of flower petals, and if not throwing down the leaves of flower petal, then a bouquet of sticks with pretty leaves."  
  
"You have a gift to make the best out of every situation don't you?"  
  
"I don't really think so."  
  
"Your so optimistic"  
  
"Only because I have you."  
  
"I love you so much Liz."  
  
"I love you very much too Gordo." I replied kissing him.

* * *

We had really come a long way since we had gotten married. From realizing how we felt to discussing the possibility of children in our future. I made a bunch of do or die decisions to get here, and I'm greatful for each and every thing that had happened to get us here.  
  
After lunch we went for a walk arm in arm through the park.   
  
"New York sure is alot different than home." I said breaking the silence  
  
"Yeah, but I like it just as much." Gordo said smiling at the new parents pushing their tiny new born down the path.  
  
"I do too, but I wouldn't want to raise our children here."  
  
"Me neither really."  
  
"Where would you want it to be?"  
  
"Not home, but something just like it."  
  
"Why not home?"  
  
"I don't know really."  
  
"I guess it would be nice, but I really don't know why."  
  
"We had alot of good times there, I bet our child would too."  
  
"Liz," Gordo said sitting us both down on a bench. "Do you want to move back home when I get done with film school?"  
  
"I don't know, but its an option that we can discuss when the time gets closer than 3 years away. Right now, all I want to discuss is how I'm so glad that we are married and that you are the one I will spend the rest of my life with, and how I can't stop thinking about us spending the rest of this day cuddling and watching home movies that you've filmed, and the ones of us when we were little."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Gordo said walking in the direction of home.

* * *

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_  
  
"Aww, look at baby Gordo." I said cuddled up on the couch with him in the dark living room watching our home movies.  
  
"Look at baby Lizzie kissing baby Gordo."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I knew we were supposed to be together even then."  
  
"Then why did it take so long for it to happen?"  
  
"I don't really know," I said rolling over to face him. "I guess I was just scared."  
  
"Are you still scared now?"  
  
"No, now I don't even know what I was scared of. Now all I'm scared of is losing you."  
  
"Liz, the only thing that will separate us is death, and even then I'll still be with you."  
  
"I hope the rest of the world feels like we do just once in their lives. I can't imagine living life without being this happy or even not knowing what it feels like to be loved completely and fully by another person that can't see the bad, but only the good."  
  
"Lizzie, there isn't anything bad about you to overlook. Your perfect. Your my perfect, and I won't ever let you go. Your stuck with me."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Only if you want it to be."  
  
"I don't." I said kissing him.

* * *

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_  
  
Apparently we had fallen asleep n the couch, because we were woke up by Larry in a panic.  
  
"Lizzie! Have you heard from Miranda?"  
  
"No, when we came home we thought you must have taken her out." I said now fully awake.  
  
"No, I was running late again. I knew I should have left at lunch."  
  
"Calm down Lar, shes probably just shopping for the wedding or the baby."  
  
"You don't think that I hadn't thought of that? I've tried calling her, she won't answer."  
  
"She's probably just mad at you. Let me try." I said walking into my room so Gordo could calm Larry down.  
  
'Come on Randa, answer the ringing object.'  
  
"Alright, the odds of her being mad at me too isn't good. I knew I should have went with her this morning."  
  
"No Lizzie, it isn't your place to be doing all of those things with her. I was too wrapped up in being apreciated at the things I can do to help her and let you take my role in this. I'm sorry about that. But can you please just help me find her?"  
  
"Let us get our coats." I said   
  
"No Liz, I'm going to stay here if she comes home." Gordo said sitting up.  
  
"Alright, Larry, let's go."

* * *

We had been driving for hours. Gordo called to see if we found her and promised he'd call if she came home. I was really beginning to get worried. Why would Miranda disappear? Sure she was moody, but she never just wanted to run away. Then Gordo called again.  
  
"Liz, Dr. Lein called, she said Miranda never made it to her appointment."  
  
"What, she was way to excited to just not go. She wanted to get an affirmation on how far along she was, and hear the baby's heart-beat if she was far enough to."  
  
"I'll call you if I hear more. I love you Liz. Call me if you find out anything else."  
  
"I will, I love you Gordo."  
  
"Miranda didn't make it to her appointment. Theres no way she'd miss it, mad at me or not she wouldn't have missed it."  
  
"I know Lar, I know. You want me to drive now?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I need to be anymore." Larry said pulling over.  
  
I looked around as I got out to walk over to the drivers side.  
  
"Lar, isn't that Mirandas car over there in that impound lot?"  
  
"I think your right." he said looking out the window. "Let me turn off the car and lock the doors."  
  
"Excuse me sir, What happened to that car over there?" I asked getting worried when I realized Mirandas car was real smashed up.  
  
"Oh, that one, there was a wreck this morning and the driver wound up in the hospital. The sad thing is, the couldn't find any contact information for her family, she was unconcious at the scene. Real pretty girl." The hefty mechanic explained.  
  
"OH MY GOD. Theres no doubt thats Mirandas car." Larry said freaking out.  
  
"So you two know her huh."   
  
"Yeah, she's my best friend and his fiance. Their supposed to be getting married in three weeks. Do you know where they took her?" I said getted scared.  
  
"Yeah, Mid Midland General Hospital."  
  
"Thanks!" I yelled pulling Larry to the car, and getting in.  
  
"Lar call Gordo and tell him where we're going and to meet us there."  
  
"I will. Just let her be okay."

* * *

Since Gordo and I weren't considered family, we had to stay out in the waiting room. I had called Mirandas parents and they were on a red eye flight to get here as fast as they could. I just wished I could see Miranda and confirm for myself if she was going to be okay or not.  
  
"Gordo, I'm so worried about her."  
  
"I am too Liz." He said putting an arm around me. "I hate to say this, but I'm glad that you weren't with her this morning. I don't know what I'd do if you were laying in that bed. I can't even imagine how Larry feels."  
  
"Me neither, but I do wish it were me instead of her."  
  
"I don't wish it were you, I wouldn't wish that on anyone."  
  
"GORDO, LIZZIE! Wheres my baby?" Mrs. Sanchez said running into the waiting room.  
  
"They wouldn't tell us, because we weren't family." I said giving her a big hug.   
  
"Mi espousa, she is this way." Mr. Sanchez called out to her.  
  
"Come on you two." Mrs. Sanchez said pulling us along behind her husband.  
  
"Excuse me Mrs. They can't go in there, family only." A nurse said stopping her.  
  
"They are family, can't you see that this is her sister and brother?" Mr. Sanchez said pushing us into her room.  
  
"Whatever." The nurse replied annoyed.  
  
It was horrible to see Miranda hooked up to all those machines. Larry was sitting next to her with tears falling down his face. He obviously blamed himself.   
  
"She lost the baby." He said his voice a horse whisper.  
  
"Oh Lar." I said hugging him.  
  
"What baby?" The Sanchezes asked confused.  
  
"We were going to call you and tell you about it tonight when we found out for far along she was and the estimated due date." He said looking at Mirandas face. "I've lost a child I'll never get to know, I can't lose her too. No doctor has been by to talk to me yet."  
  
"You won't lose me Lar." Miranda whispered.  
  
"Randa? Your awake! Liz, get a nurse." Larry said.

* * *

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_  
  
We got kicked back into the waiting room and only Mirandas parents could stay in there while the doctor was examining her vitals. I didn't know wat to say. Gordo and I decided that once we could see Miranda again, we'd go home.  
  
Mrs. Sanchez came out and told us we could come back. Miranda looked alot better this time. She had her bed sitting up a little bit, and most of the tubes had been removed.  
  
"Liz, you better not be slacking off on my wedding plans while I'm stuck here." She joked.  
  
"Randa, I'm sorry I didn't go with you this morning." I said hugging her.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't. I don't think we'd get anything accomplished with us both vacationing in the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, your probably right." I joked back.  
  
We spent an hour with Miranda then said our goodbyes and headed home. The doctor said if she kept improving the way she was, she'd be home by the end of the week. He also said that the wedding could still happen as long as Miranda didn't get alot of the stress on her. I didn't care about any of that. I was just glad that she was still alive, and able to joke about it.

* * *

I hope this will do you for a bit. I'm am going to go to sleep now, because when you think your seeing rats everywhere when there isn't any means you need some sleep or your on some real good dope, and since I don't do that shtuff, I know I ish schleepy.


	6. My Best Friends Wedding

ANSo sorry I disappeared for so long. Life is so unpredictable that you can't really get done what you think you will. Anyway, I'm back. Yes I'm alive, and this story will go on. I own nothing. Except some memories that I'd like to forget.AN

* * *

So far, my morning wasn't going as planned. My dress was wrinkled and didn't seem like it was going to fit, the flowers were wilted and weren't even what I ordered, the tables for the reception hadn't arrived yet, the caterers called for directions because they had gotten lost, families wanted to picnic where the wedding was being held. If this wasn't my best friends wedding, I would have called it quits right there.   
  
"Liz, the florist called and said that the driver screwed up and gave us the flowers he was supposed to take to the dump, said she'd be right here with our order." Gordo said trying to cheer me up.  
  
"Well, that makes things a little bit better. Try to keep the picnicers away, and the crew and I will finish setting up here. Oh, and do not let Miranda anywhere near here." I said climing back up to the wedding site.  
  
"Alright, Lacie, Jennifer, and Rochelle, you roll the white carpet out and paint these gold shells as the border. Andy, Ryan, and Jeff, you set up the wedding arch. Grant, Melinda, and Cheyanne, you set the chairs up for the band, and I will try and get the seating up for the guests." After I gave my orders, I turned on the radio I had brought, and met the florist with our order.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I just hired him, and I'm trying to break our language barrier. I can promise you that this won't ever happen again." Monique promised after she unloaded the flowers. "Also, I've halved the price on the bill for your troubles."  
  
"Thank you so much, I'm sure Miranda will be overjoyed when she finds out." I told her while I signed the bill and handed it back to her.   
  
"Alright. Rochelle, Melinda, and Jeff, you put these flowers up where the girls have finished painting. When the guys have finished the arch, these flowers weave into it. These go on the outside of the rows when the chairs are set up, and I need Grant to take these to Gordo so he can get them to Miranda and Larry."

* * *

An hour or so later Gordo made his way to where Lizzie and her crew had been steadly working all morning. The sight that greated him took his breath away. Pink, blue, and purple Jasmin had been wound all through and around the arch where Miranda and Larry would be wed. The aisle was white carpet with gold seashells on the sides with yellow Hibiscus plants beside every few rows. The first few rows had obviously been reserved, because Lizzie had created a beautiful reserved sign out of flower petals from all of the flowers used to place on each side of each row. Just to think that this morning this had been a bare grassy cliff over looking the ocean.   
  
'Miranda will have a fit when she sees this... If I'm taken aback by this beauty, she will be in tears.' Gordo thought to himself while searching for his wife.  
  
"Liz, Miranda will definately be cheered up when she sees this." Gordo whispered into her ear after he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You really think so? It didn't come together the way I pictured it, but I'm pleased with it and this crew is fantasic." Lizzie said turning around to face him. "Alright guys, break for lunch, and meet up at the Tudgemens to set up te reception in an hour and a half. We had a great morning and if you put half this effort into the reception we should be finished an hour after that."  
  
"Now, Mr. Gordon. We have an hour of alone time. Something we haven't had in three weeks. What do you want to do to me." Lizzie asked biting Gordos ear.  
  
"I thought you said and hour and a half." Gordo said trying to resist the urge to throw her on the ground right there and make mad passionate love to her.  
  
"I did, but I'd like to have my appetizer, then lunch." Lizzie answered pulling Gordo into the back of her SUV and and shutting the hatchback behind them.

* * *

'God I'm so late... I hope the crew didn't take off on me. I didn't think Gordo would last that long. Maybe I should put him on hold for 3 weeks more often.' Lizzie thought as she pulled into the Tudgemens drive.  
  
"So sorry guys, I lost track of time putting the finishing touches on the ceremony." Lizzie said walking around into the back yard. "Oh my! This is so beautiful you guys! You didn't have to do this."  
  
"Yes we did Mrs. Gordon, you've worked so hard and spent so much of your personal time on this that you deserved a break." Grant spoke up for the group.  
  
"Now you have time to help your best friend get ready for the biggest day of her life, and spend 'alone time' with your husband." Melinda said blushing as she said the last part.  
  
"Alright guys. How many times have I told you the name is Lizzie? Please call me Lizzie in the future. You guys are so wonderful that once this is over there will be a bonus in all of your pay checks. Now come here so I can give you all a hug." Lizzies replied with tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

"LIZZIE! You made it. That must mean everything is perfect to the final detail!" Miranda exclaimed when she saw Lizzie walk into her room.  
  
"Yes mam, and you deserve it. You are such a beautiful bride, and I know what it took for you to get this day." Lizzie said looking at Mirandas refection in her dress. "So whats the count down till you walk down the aisle?"  
  
"An hour and a half and we still have to get you dressed. So don't just sit there lets hurry now." Mrs. Sanchez said popping out of no where holding Lizzies dress followed by Mrs. McGuire and Mrs. Gordon with make up and hair utinsles.

* * *

I saw Lizzie walk down the ailse in her Matrion of Honor gown, and I couldn't help but think about our real wedding. It's gonna be next month, and theres still alot of things to do. I'd do anything to see that beautiful smile one more time. Thats the last thing I want to see when I die. Shes such a great person, but she doesn't see it. How many people in this world would plan their best friends wedding along with their own with just a couple of months planning. Shes so great. I'm lucky to have her.  
  
I kept staring at her all through the ceremony. I finally looked away when Miranda started to say her vows.  
  
"I, Miranda Isabella Sanchez, do solemnly swear to love you, Larry Colten Tudgemen, always through good times and bad, sickness and health, and through whatever may cross our path. I know I'm lucky to have you in my life and I promise to cherish you for now and always and for all of time." Miranda finished tearfully.  
  
Miranda placed the ring on Larrys finger, and with tears in his eyes Larry began his vows.  
  
"I, Larry Colten Tudgenmen, do solemnly swear to love you, Miranda Isabella Sanchez, For all of time, and make you feel loved in each and everyday of our lives no matter what comes our way. I will always be by your side and I will never let you feel one ounce of pain in your life from this point on." Larry barely finished due to bis tears freely falling showing his raw emotion.  
  
Even I teared up at Larry sentement to Miranda. These two crazy kids are going to have alot come their way, but I know that they'll be okay.  
  
With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss your bride.  
  
Miranda handed her bouquet to Lizzie and kissed Larry with everything she had.

* * *

"Liz, This is so wonderful. No one could have done this great of a job in that amount of time. But you did, and now I owe you big time." Miranda said throwing her arms around Lizzie on her way out to her honeymoon suite after the reception.   
  
"I'll pick up your things from the hotel in the morning, you just have a good time." Lizzie replied.  
  
"I will, I'm so glad that your my best friend and you not only shared this day with me, you made it happen. I love you Liz, your so much more than a girl could ask for in a sister." Miranda said ducking into the limo.  
  
"Sounds like she enjoyed herself." Gordo said wrapping his arms around Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope that he makes her as happy as you make me." She smiled then kissed Gordo. "Come on we better help the Tudgemens clean up. After all, Their baby is about to lose his virginity. Can you belive that no one let tham in on Mirandas pregnancy or miscariage?"  
  
"Liz, don't you let them know. That's between them and Larry and Miranda."   
  
"I know, I was just asking for your opinion. If we hurry, we can maybe practice for our wedding night." Lizzie said foling up chairs and leaning them against the house to be put into the van.  
  
"Now thats what I'm talking about." Gordo said looking up just in time to see Lizzie pass out.

* * *

Lizzies Dream  
  
"Lizzie, come back to us. Moms real sad and dad won't come out of their room. Please Liz, I miss you." Matt said sitting by a hospital bed in an otherwise empty hospital room. "Anyway, I'll tell you what else has been going on. ........"

* * *

Present  
  
"Lizzie, get the doctor mom. Shes coming around. Sweetie, can you hear me?" Gordo yammered on leaning over me.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked because it hurt to open my eyes.  
  
"You in the hospital sweetie, you passed out on me a few hours ago and I didn't know what to do."  
  
"I remember now. I had the weirdest dream while I was out."  
  
"Shhh, tell me about it later sweetie, the doctor wants to examine you right now."

* * *

A few hours later Lizzie was released into Gordos care. Everyone had long gone home after finding out she was awake and well.  
  
"Did the doctor give you the diagnosis? He wouldn't tell me anything. Treated me like a little child." Lizzie asked Gordo as he helped her into the hotel room they were staying in.  
  
"Well, he said that it's nothing that shouldn't clear up in nine months." Gordo answered her nonchalantly.  
  
"You mean." Lizzie began.  
  
"Yes mam, in nine months we will be parents." Gordo said smiling at her.  
  
"Oh Gordo, I'm so happy! This makes everything perfect!" Lizzie exclaimed pulling Gordo in for a big hug.

* * *

ANI could probably continue from here and write the ending, but theres things I want to do before I finish this. Never you fear, it is drawing to an end. Also, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. You have made this story happen and made me feel like I actually have talent. Also, I am aware this chapter was short, but I had to get through this one to continue on. More soon, Love Jam! AN 


	7. John Deere

_I'm so excited, and I feel so loved. I was just clicking away at the links on the log in screen, when I saw that I was on the favorites list of 3 users and the update alert list of 4. So thanks **LiLwhitegurl89**, **Co0kieMonster09**, **AbbyGrl**, and **Winter Blaze**. You guys are great, and I look forward to reading more of your stories, (even if I don't review). This chapter is for you guys and all of my reviewers also!_

* * *

Lizzie still hadn't put on much weight since she had been pregnant. Gordo was so sweet and wouldn't let her lift a thing, and if there was something she wanted, even if it was impossible to get due to the season, he'd get it. It was as if Lizzie had control of the world, and who knows, maybe she did. With their wedding approaching quick, Lizzie and Gordo were putting the last minute details together. Dress fittings, Tux fittings, Bridesmaid dresses being altered, Miranda finishing her dress since she designed it, and parents getting their last words in to try to get their way. 

"Gordo, Do I look like I've gained weight?" Lizzie asked looking in the mirror before going to her final dress fitting.

"Sweetie, you look fine, besides it wouldn't be right if you weren't gaining weight. It wouldn't be good for David Jr."

"Who says it's gonna be a boy, and even if it is who says I'm gonna name him David Jr?"

"Because you'll want another me running around this world. Cause I'm so sweet," Gordo said running around the room to dodge Lizzie." and kind, and gentle, and you love me almost as much as I love you." He finished coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, placing his hands on her stomach and kissing her cheek.

"How did your parents take the news?" Lizzie questioned breaking the silence that had fallen over them while staring into the mirror at their reflections.

"They said, and I quote, At least you guys are married. Then after the shock wore off, mom wanted to call you and you two go out and buy stuff."

"That sounds like mom minus the married part. She just wanted to call your mom and they buy all the stuff together. I finally got her to understand that we are decorating the babys room the way we want it here, and that she can have it anyway she wants it at her house."

"Yeah, if I didn't know better I'd say that they were out shopping now."

"You know, they probably are." Lizzie said tuning around in Gordos arms, kissing him and pushing him onto the bed.

"Should we be doing this?"

"Are you declining an open invitation to please your beautiful wife?"

"No mam, I just wanted to keep David Jr. safe."

"Oh, shut up and love me!" Lizzie replied planting a lip lock on Gordo.

**Meanwhile**

"Lizzie? Gordo? We're back from Aruba!" Miranda yelled into the quiet house. "Where could they be? Don't they want the presents we bought them?" She asked Larry as he brought the bags into the house.

"Miranda," Larry started when he realized that the house wasn't as quiet as it seemed. "Why don't we go grab a bite to eat, maybe they'll be here when we get back."

"Well, alright. Let me get my jacket out of Lizzies room."

"Okay sweetheart. . . . Wait Randa!"

"Lizzie! Gordo! OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!"

"Don't go in there." Larry said sitting on the couch.

* * *

After the embarrasing moment, Miranda and Larry decided to indeed get a bite to eat and then Miranda and Lizzie would go to her dress fitting. Gordo and Larry would go do the man thing for a while then they would all meet up for dinner someplace of Lizzies chosing. 

"I'm so glad that the wedding is three days away, at least I'll be able to fit into my dress that way. I hope that I don't have another spell though. Mom and Dad still don't know about the last one I had. Oh, I'm sorry Miranda. I'm being insensitive." Lizzie babbled walking out of te bridal shop towards the car.

"Don't worry about me Lizzie, I'm happy for you guys, really. I'm anyway deserves a baby you two do. You guys have been through so much and it's obvious that you love each other. To be honest, I'm a little envious. I know that Larry and I will never be as close as you two are. But thats only because what you guys have is on a deeper level than all other couples. You and Gordo, it's like you guys are in the same body. You both know when something is wrong with the other one, you always understand whats going on with the other, you know what the other one is thinking. I could go on and on, but you catch my drift." Miranda finished getting into the passengers seat.

"Yeah, I do. But what you and Larry have is very special too. You guys have been together since high school. Most high school sweethearts don't work out to be married." Lizzie replied grabbing Mirandas hand.

"I know Liz, I know. Hey, you want to do some baby shopping before we meet the guys?"

"Sounds like an awesome plan to me, but only if you feel up to it." Lizzie said sympatheticly.

"You know I do McGuire." Miranda playfully quipped.

"It's not McGuire anymore Sanchez." Lizzie said backing out

"Point taken Mrs. Gordon."

* * *

"Liz! Look at these John Deere crib sets! It's so cute." Miranda squealed. 

"It looks like something Shane would have gotten. My god, I haven't thought of him in years."

"Well, alright then." Miranda said changing the subject. "Look at these Ballerina Bears. These would be perfect if you have a girl!"

Suddenly Lizzie fell to her knees and then passed out.

* * *

**Lizzie's Dream**

"Liz, I miss you so much. I hope that you'll give me a chance to show you that I can be what you want. I know I'll never be Gordo, but I want to be there for you just as much. God, why did tthis happen to you?" Shane cried sitting beside a hospital bed in a room covered in beautiful flowers.

* * *

"**LIZ**! Come on sweetie, wake up!" Gordo shouted with tear falling freely. 

"Gor... Gordo? Where did you come from?" Lizzie said waking up.

"Liz, Larry and I were getting stuff to start the nursery with. We saw Miranda flipping out so we had to run over here. You think you can stand?" Gordo said relieved that his wife was okay.

"Yeah, I guess I need to eat something." Lizzie replied getting to her feet.

"Alright. Larry, you and Miranda go to, where do you wanna go hon?"

"Uhm, how about somewhere with lots of seafood?"

"Okay, you guys go to Pappas. Lizzie and I will be behind you. I just want a table ready so she doesn't have to be on her feet like this."

"No problem dude." Larry said escorting his wife to their car.

"Liz, you think I could show you something?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now... Really."

"Alright." Gordo led Lizzie to a place where they had all the cribs set up in the nursery sets like a little babys room. "I'm thinking maybe these ballerina bears for a girl, or John Deere for a boy, or Bambi for both."

"Are you saying you want twins?" Lizzie asked while heading out of the store.

"No, but I am telling you that it could be a possibility. You never knew this, but I had a twin sister that was a still born." Gordo told her throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gordo." Lizzie said snuggling into his side

"It's alright. I'm just glad that we are happily married, getting married all over again in a few days, and we're having a little Gordon together." Gordo said leading Lizzie through the parking lot.

"Me too, and if theres a boy, His name will be David Gordon Jr." Lizzie chirped sitting inot her seat.

Gordo grinned walking around to his side of the car. This was indeed happy times If only they would stay this way.

* * *

_Next chapter will be the wedding, I just thought this would be a good place to stop here. I'm getting back to being comfortable writing this again. I was stuck for so long, and now, I'm fixed! By the way, I don't own a darn thing. Although, a John Deere hat would be nice. For those who care about my personal life. I'm going to Oklahoma for an unknown amount of time to work things out with Shane, and there might be a wedding of my own if things work out between us like they have so many times before!_


	8. You

_**Every road that I've been down **_

_**The only truth that I have found **_

_**There's only one thing I can't live without **_

_**You**_

"Alright, flowers to the left, chairs to the right, and the fall leaves along the aisle." Lizzie boomed into the megaphone she had been given. When she saw everyone hard at work she began to look at the options she had drawn up for arranging the chairs.

"Ms. McGuire! Don't you know its bad luck to set up for your own wedding!" Anje yelled when she saw Lizzie was still there. "You told me you were going to be here to sign for everything when it arrived then start getting ready."

"But Anje I just wanted to-" Lizzie started

"Now I must insist that you go. You should have complete confedence because you have your plans drawn out and have explained every little detail to me in length! NOW GET!" Anje said before Lizzie could talk her way into staying.

"Alright, the florist said she'd be right back with the bouquets, so you'll have to sign those and I'll be at my hair appointment.

"Thats fine, just go get beautiful so your wedding can get on the cover of Modern Bride and on our new billboard!" Anje told her.

"You mean!"

"Yes Liz, they want you." Anje smiled at the now excited Lizzie, "You'll get full credit for the project and this is just amazing for the amount of time you had to pull it off. You deserve it!" Anje finished and was suprized by a hug from Lizzie.

"Now I really have to go. I gotta look beautiful for my husband to be!" Lizzie exclaimed, "And just why did you call me McGuire when you already know that im a Gordon?"

"Because on the wedding day, rewedding or not, it's always back to the maiden name." Anje smirked.

"Don't make that mistake again. I'm always going to be a Gordon." Lizzie replied leaving.

'She sure does love that boy' Anje thought to herself.

"Miguel! Flowers to the left! You heard Lizzie"

* * *

**_I was searching for something I thought I would never find _**

**_Losing my mind _**

**_In and out of bad love, I thought I was born to lose _**

**_Then came you _**

**_I thought I knew what the real thing was _**

**_But nothing shakes me like your love does _**

**_I've been hypnotized _**

**_Now I realize_**

Gordo stared down his reflection in the hotel mirror. 'I gotta tell her. I just have to. It's for the good of the baby. If she, no, not today. This is our day. Tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow.'

* * *

_**Every road that I've been down **_

_**The only truth that I have found **_

_**There's only one thing I can't live without **_

_**You**_

**_Flowers _**- Check  
_**Fall Leaves**_ - Check  
_**White Carpet**_ - Check  
_**Wedding Gown**_ - Check  
**_Bridesmaids finished_** - Almost  
_**Anje Takeover**_ - Check  
_**Mirandas Dress**_ - Finished  
_**Miranda Ready**_ - Almost  
_**Bride Ready**_ - Check  
**_Groomsmen Ready_** - Check  
**_Larry Ready_** - Check  
**_Parents_** - Check  
**_Matt_** - Check  
**_Gordo Ready_** - I'll call and find out.

"Gordo, It's me call back if your ready, and page me if your not." I said into his voice mail.

"Elizabeth Gordon! You know better than to call Gordo, your not supposed to speak to him before the ceremony." Mom exclaimed

"I know I'm not supposed to talk to him mother. He let his voice mail answer,"

**RiNg**

"and I'm not going to answer. Thats how we decided we'd let each other know the other was ready."

"You two are on the same level all the time. I wish your father and I had that. I'm so happy for you, my baby is getting married, or really your already married, but your haveing a baby. I can't believe how much you've grown up in this last year. I'm so proud of you. I need to go baby, I promised you that I wouldn't cry until it was time. Roberta and I will go take our places. It's almost time for you to walk down the aisle." Mom cried and drug Roberta out the door.

"Alright ladies you go line up. Lizzie and I will be out in a minute." Miranda ordered the bridesmaids.

"You know Randa, they are technically my maids, not yours."

"Yeah, well, I'm the matrion of honor, so I get to order them around too."

"Lizzie, I cant even begin to tell you how much you deserve this life. I can tell that you and Gordo really mean the world to each other and won't let anything between you. Just please don't leave and forget me. Never, even when he's become so famous and you guys can afford to leave our apartment. Promise that you'll always be my best." Miranda said with tears.

"Like I could live without you. You'd just follow me." I said with a smile. "Now lets go get me married."

"Lets go!" Miranda said linking our arms and walking out the door.

* * *

_**Every time I get lost in a temperamental mood **_

_**You still stay cool **_

_**Just when I think that this life's about to drive me insane **_

_**You take the reins **_

_**Every time I feel I'm drifting off course **_

_**You're my compass, you're my one true north **_

_**In a mixed up world **_

_**You make sense to me girl**_

Here I am. At the end of this aisle. Watching Kate and Ethan, some of the friends Lizzie and I made while we were here, Alex and Shane, Randa and Larry, and my parents saunter up the aisle while keeping solumn faces. Heres this day I've always dreamed of. It's absoultely stunning. Lizzie definately has her best work here.

The trees are showing the oranges, reds, greens, browns, and yellows setting off a beautiful atmosphere. The autumn leaves lining the aisle, the flowers and autumn leaves in the archway above my head, down to the autumn colors in the gowns on the brides maids and Miranda was gorgeous in her gown.

Then there was Liz, in her white gown. The veil covering her face, but it wasn't hiding that blondes beauty underneath. I could see the babys breath and orange and yellow roses in her hair. She was breathtaking, and unbelievably mine. With her parents at her sides the made their way to where I stood.

"Who gives this womans hand?" The rabbi asked

"Her mother and I do." Sam answered with a tear in his eye.

"Dearly beloved, we are-" He continued on but I was lost in the beauty I had in front of me. This girl and I have been through so much together. I was amidst reliving it, when the rabbi called my name to light the candles, and say the prayers.

**_Every road that I've been down _**

**_The only truth that I have found _**

**_There's only one thing I can't live without _**

**_You_**

"Do you Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, take David Zephyr Gordon To be your husband, for all of time?"

"I do." Liz answered with tears in her eyes.

"and do you David Zephyr Gordon, take Elizabeth Brooke McGuire to be your wife for all time?"

"I do." I answered him with all it took.

"At this time Elizabeth and David have requested to read their vows to each other." The rabbi announced to our guests.

"I Elizabeth do solumnly swear to take you David, Throughout all changes life brings, to the deepest depths of the oceans, to the highest mountains, till the end of time I give you my joys, sadness, happiness, craziness, life, and love. Today David, I give you me. No takeing it back or takeing it away. I'm yours for the rest of our lives." She finished with her voice cracking.

"I David do solumnly swear to give you Elizabeth, The rest of your days in happiness and you will know that i do love you and always will. I give you all of my devotion and and time. You will be the center of my existance. I will never, ever let you go a day without knowing tht I'm here to catch you if you should fall. Most of all, you will know that I am yours for the rest of our lives." I told her the raw truth and had a tear falling down my face as I finished.

"You may now present the rings to each other."

I sliped Lizzies diamond wedding band onto her finger. I knew that we had promised no rings, but she deserved this ring. She didn't get one at our first wedding and I wasn't going to let her go through this one without a ring.

Lizzie had also broken the promise when she slipped her grandfaters wedding band onto my finger. I knew this ring meant alot to the McGuires and I was honored to wear it.

"You may now kiss your bride young man."

As I lifted Liz's veil, I found that I did indeed cover more beauty than I could possibly imagine. my eyes met her crystal blue green ones and we locked into a kiss to end all kisses. There was no doubt now that she loves me. I knew she knew there was no doubt that I love her.

"Mosselltoff!" I announced crushing the glass.

* * *

**_Yeah, every road girl _**

**_Leads me to you _**

**_And baby, that's all I need to know_**

The reception was also beautiful, but it was no match to Liz. the tables matched the service theme and Lizzie was just beaming with joy at the compliments she was getting and people begging her to do their weddings and anneversary parties. I was so proud of her putting all of this together in this amount of time.

"Gordo, lets go, they're asking for the bride and grooms first dance." Liz called.

"Alright, anything you wish will be yours." I replied and we spent the night doing her thing.

* * *

**_Every road that I've been down _**

**_The only truth that I have found _**

**_There's only one thing I can't live without _**

**_You_**

****

It was time for us to leave on our honeymoon. I planned to suprise Liz, as far as she knew we were just going to the ritz and spending the night there.

"Gordo, I know you already do, but you better take good care of our little girl! Make sure the little Gordon doesn't get hurt either!"

"You know dad, I'm the one you created."

"Yeah, but shes the one carrying the one you created." Dad laughed. "I love you son. To be honest, I didn't think you two had a chance out here, but you guys suprised all of us. Congrats!"

"Liz, you have a great night. Obviously you already kow what to expect, so be careful with the grandbaby."

"Yes mother. I love you too, I'll call you. I promise." Liz smiled then hugged her mother and we got into our limo androde to the Ritz.

* * *

**_Every road that I've been down _**

**_The only truth that I have found _**

**_There's only one thing I can't live without _**

**_You_**

"Well, how does it feel to be Mrs. Gordon?" I asked while carrying her over the threshold.

"About the same. Amazing that there is someone out there who loves me more than anything else in this whole world, but this wedding was different. We had everyone thats ever loved us here. We had the growing little Gordon here." Lizzie answered with a gleam in her eyes when I set her down. "How about you go lay down, and I'll get out of this dress."

"Sounds good to me."

Lizzie came out of the bathroom looking her absoulte best. From her creamy white skin to her honey blond hair to her baby blue toe nails. Nothing was hiding from my eyes, and I enjoyed the sight.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." Lizzie announced breaking the silence that had fallen while I was admireing her beauty.

"Liz, I love you so much. I don't want to ever spend a day without you by my side. I don't want this day to end." I closed the distance between us. "Right now, all I want to do is lay with you and hold you for a while."

"That sounds nice." She replied then kissed me and crawled into bed. "Lets do that. I love you too Gordo."

* * *

**_Every road that I've been down in my life _**

**_Every time I feel I'm taking off _**

**_Every road that I've been down in my life _**

**_Every road girl, leads me to you _**

**_Yes it did, yes it did _**

**_Every road girl _**

**_Every road leads me to you_**

I stayed in bed the next morning watching her sleep. I just had to have her in my arms. I wanted to feel her warmth, her closeness, her touch. I wanted her close to me. I just liked having her close. Because I didn't know what tomorrow would bring me.

* * *

AN> 

This is not my comeback chapter. I think the next one will be. I don't like this one at all. I think the writing is just horrible. Here it is none the less. Enjoy! I'm thnking that theres two more left.

AN>


	9. One More Day

Before I kick-start this thing, I'd like to say theres one chapter left and I had it written already but I got deleted off my hard drive since I had it written when I first started this... Anyway, if any of my original reader are still here I'd like to say thanks for hanging on this long, and you deserve a cookie. It's been a long few years and now I'm finally putting an end to this madness... I have half of the ending written so it shouldn't take long to post it. One More Day belongs to Diamond Rio and I own nada... On with my madness!

_

* * *

_

_Last night I had a crazy dream  
a wish was granted just for me  
it could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished for one more day with you!_

_One more day, one more time  
one more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
but then again, I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you  
one more day..._

_First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl  
I'd unplug the telephone and keep the t.v off  
I'd hold you every second  
say a million I love you's  
that's what I'd do with one more day with you_

_One more day, one more time  
one more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied  
but then again I know what it would do  
leave me wishing still for one more day with you_

_one more day, one more time  
one more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied  
but then again I know what it would do  
leave me wishing still for one more day  
leave me wishing still for one more day  
leave me wishing still for one more day with you._

_One More Day - Diamond Rio_

* * *

"Mmmm. Is it morning already?" Liz asked me groggily. 

"Yes dear, how would you like some waffles, maybe some apple juice?" I offered. I knew this day was going to go by quick. I wanted to make it as pleasent and beautiful as possible.

"I was thinking after breakfast we could go on our honeymoon, and spend a week."

"Gordo, we can't afford that. Besides, where would we be staying?"

"How about the suprise I got planned for a week."

"Gordo! Are you serious! Let's go home and pack now!"

"Don't you want a shower first sweetie? Then we can have lunch with Randa and Lar then take off." I persuaded.

"Don't let me beat you Gordo, you know how dirty I am when I shower." Lizzie said seductively.

* * *

After our morning shower,Liz and I drove in a blissful silence to our home that we shared with Miranda and Larry. I knew that it was going to be a long drive to our honeymoon paradise, so I'd get Liz to grab things that make a long drive fun, instead of the things that makes you ready to kill every other person that rode with you. Besides, deep down, I knew that this was going to be hard on Lizzie when we got there. After all, she had the hardest choice of her life to make. 

"Well sweetie, why don't you talk with Randa and Lar and I'll get started on getting us packed." I said heading towards our bedroom.

"Where are you guys going?" I heard Miranda ask her as I left the room.

"I really don't know, he won't tell me. He wants me to be suprised, but also know just how deep his love for me runs. I'm just excited that he thought this far ahead to romance me."

"Lawrence Tudgeman! Why couldn't you give me a suprise honeymoon?" Miranda yelled at Larry.

"Because I spent all my suprise cash on a suprise engagement dear, and besides, you thought that a suprise honeymoon from me would be to the star wars convention." Larry answered curtly.

"That suprise engagement was nice. How about I thank you again for it tonight?" Miranda replied in a sexy voice.

"Hey guys, I'm still in the room." Lizzie spoke out to the love stricken couple.

"Sorry Liz, so where do you hope Gordo takes you?"

"It doesn't really matter, as long as it's with him. He's already given me so much, I just want to be sure that I can return half as much."

"You guys, I can't imagine you two ever being apart. Your like... Tuna and fish, for lack of a better analogy. You just go together so perfectly."

"Thanks Lar, I think. I've never been compared to a fish before." Lizzie replied to that weird comparison.

"Well, Liz you ready to have a farewell luch with our friends?" Gordo asked walking out of the bed room with two suitcases.

"Yeah, lets go to Casa de Encharito. I have a craving for tex-mex." Lizzie said walking out the door.

* * *

"To David and Elizabeth, may a love like theirs blossom into something beautiful." Larry toasted standing up 

"Here here Lawrence, may there be a little bit of their love in all of us." Miranda finished while standing next to him raising their glasses into the air.

We all clinked our glasses together and then sat down. I couldn't beleive that we had friends like this, people that loved us this much. It made me wonder why I wanted to leave them all behind in a time that seemed so long ago.

"You guys, I can't believe that this is where we are, and to think that when we return from this trip we will be looking to live in seperate houses. At least we can still be old married couples together right." Lizzie laughed.

"Enough of this saddened happiness guys, we do have each other after all. With that being said, Liz and I really do need to get on the road." I smiled to my friends, they really did love me. I watched as they walked outside while I paid the bill, Lizzie was laughing at something Larry had said while Miranda smacked him for it. It suddenly hit me how this was going to affect everyone.

* * *

After eating Liz and I hit the road. I had decided tht my announcement would be best in a secluded area. That way our privacy wouldnt be interupted. We had been driving in silence for a few hours, Liz had fallen asleep after eating as was her norm lately. Seems that naps come along with pregnancy, at least thats what the doctors had told us the other day at her appointment. I couldn't help but think how perfect things were going, Liz and I had everyting that we could ever want, and on the other... "Gordo, pull over now!" My train of thought was interrupted by Lizzies sudden outburst. 

"You okay baby?"

"You will pull over unless you want this car covered in my lunch!" She snapped.

"Alright baby" I replied in a hurt tone while pulling the car over.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaalph!" Was all that could be heard the second Lizzie got out.

"It's okay baby." I cooed rubbing her back and holding her hair out of the way.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I love you David." She whispered standing back up.

"I know baby, it's okay, I love you too." I told her pulling her close to me. "We are almost there you know."

"You mean our lakeside cabin that our families share?"

"Yes mam."

"We haven't been there since labor day of freshman year." Liz said getting back into the car.

"Well, I thought it was past due, and it will ensure just the two of us on the beach, and no one to bother us for a whole week." I replied pulling back onto our path.

"You remember that night?"

"Yes, can I ask you why you never-"

"I was scared you didn't want to."

"Lizzie, that was my first you know."

"Mine too, thats what made it so scary."

"I never forgot about it."

"Me neither. You know, I never with anyone-"

"Me neither Liz, you are the only one."

"I love you sooooooooo much David."

"I love you too Lizzie, I love you too." I answered kissing her hand.

She fell back asleep and I continued onward thinking of that night so long ago. It's hard to believe what has happened since then, but I wouldn't trade any of it for the world around me. 'Just keep it together Gordon, you have to tell her.'

* * *

An hour or so later, Liz and I pulled up in front of our long lost childhood hideaway. Every Labor Day holiday was spent at this lake side cabin until high school when it didn't seem like the cool thing to do anymore. It pulled us away from our lives at home, so the rest of the family came here and Liz and I stayed in Hilridge with our friends. 

"Oh my goodness Gordo, It's just like I remembered!" Lizzie exclaimed when she got out of the car.

"Well, my blushing bride, time for you to be carried our the threshold." I replied sweeping her off her feet and carrying her into the cabin.

"Gordo, it's so beautiful." Liz whispered before running to the flowers on the kitchen counter.

"Well, I asked your mom to sign for the flowers and bring some food up."

"To my beautiful Elizabeth, you'll never know the happiness you have given me. I'll love you forever and always, David. Oh sweetie, you've done so much."

"Lizzie, how about I unload the car, and you go see whats in the bedroom." I said kissing her forehead, and with a flash she was gone.

'Alright Gordon tomorrow is the day, so you enjoy tonight.' I told myself as I walked out to the car.

'Oh my goodness, a rose pettle bath!' Lizzie thought to herself. 'He has really gone to the extreme on this, I can't believe this, I'm so lucky to have him. Guess I could give him a suprise too.'

"Liz, are you upstairs?" I called

"Yes David, meet me in the bathroom." She answered.

I gathered my bottle and two glasses and made my way to the master bedroom. Unaware of the assault that was headed my way.

"Liz, are you mrfff." I was interrupted by her lips greedily hitting mine turning into a powerful breath taking kiss.

"What provoked this?" I questioned as we pulled apart for much needed air.

"Mr. Gordon, don't you worry your pretty little head about anything. I'll take care of it all, you just lay back and relax." She seductively suggested as she pushed me back onto the bed.

"I've never loved you as much as I do at this moment." I told her before she took me away into another mindblowing kiss.

* * *

The next afternoon I awoke a very happy man, yet saddened at my sudden realization. Today was the day that I'd have to break her heart and tell her everything. She'd never understand, but even still, it had to be done. I slipped out of bed from beside a beautiful vision of a real live sleeping beauty. I made my way to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast in bed for my beautiful wife. I was going to do everything possible to show her how much I love her today. 

As I filled Lizzies plate with blueberry muffins, waffles, scrambled eggs and sausage, she made her way into the kitchen.

"What on earth has taken over my husband, and does it really have to leave?" I heard her question from the other side of the counter.

"Well, not every man gets to marry the woman of his dreams twice." I told her setting her plate and a glass of pineapple juice in front of her.

"This looks great baby, I'm so lucky to have you." She thanked kissing my cheek.

"Well Mrs. Gordon, I was thinking that we go for a walk on our lakeside beach, then we celebrate being married, then maybe a candle light dinner for two tonight on the back balconey." I said before taking a bite of a muffin.

"Sounds like a plan to me Mr. Gordon." She whispered sedutively before headed upstairs.

* * *

A few hours later we headed down to the beach. Lizzie and I sat in some beach chairs and talked about anything and everything. It was like things had always been, but it was yet so different. I looked at my watch and saw it was getting late and I needed to go fix our dinner. 

"Lizzie, you sit here and relax and I'll be back in a little while okay. Try to not get too much sun and if you feel the need, come inside and take a shower." I announced then kissed her forehead.

"Yes dad." She giggled to my retreatng figure.

As the sun was setting I had everything set for a perfect candle light dinner. It was after this dinner that I was going to make my confession. It had weighed down heavily on me all day. I couldn't believe that it had come to this, but it was only fair. Lizzie had come in almost an hour ago and went to take a shower. After making sure everything was absoulutely perfect, I headed upstairs to get the love of my life. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight that would greet me.

"Lizzie, mind if I come in?" I questioned after knocking on the door.

"Well David, it is your room also." I heard her reply from the other side of the door.

At that stament, I couldn't help but think that it was a mood swing that was about to start a fight, but I couldn't let that happen. I opened the door only to find the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. In a candle lit room stood my 3 month pregnant wife naked and with her finger poised fo me to come hither.

"WOW." I choked out

"Whats wrong Mister Gordon." She whispered sugestively.

"I cant... wow... I love you so much Lizzie." I said closing the distance betweeen us.

"I love you too Gordo." She replied before kissing me deeply.

"Liz, I need you now." I whimpered after our lip lock was broken.

"I was hoping you would." She giggled pushing me down on the bed.

* * *

A few hours later we wandered down to a cold dinner. Deciding against it was just left the candles lit and ate the dessert the I had left in the fridge. After we had our snack we layed on the couch in each others arms and were talking about anything and everything and just revealed things that the other never knew. After we were exhausted on that subject, we decided to do something we used to do when we were in high school. We called it the truth game, but theres probably a hundred other names for it. Anyway, the rules are simple. You ask the other a question and no matter what it is, they have to tell you the absoulute truth of what is on their mind, and if the other asks you the same question, they still have to ask another before they have to answer one of yours again. 

"Hmm," Liz said while thinking. "What's your favorite thing about living?"

"Being with the woman I've loved since birth and knowing hes carrying the symbol of our eternal bonds." I answered.

"That's so sweet!" She replied leaning up to kiss me.

"Is there anything I could tell you that could make you stop loving me?" A asked sitting up and forcing her to do the same.

"Sweetie, I will always love you no matter what. Nothing will ever change that, not life, not death, nothing you could do whether you hurt me mentally or physically. You are always going to have my heart." She answered worriedly.

"Well, thats good to hear Liz, because," I began while grabbing her hands to make her look in my eyes. "I did die."


	10. Through Glass

AN... Okay guys final chapter, this isn't the ending I had in mind, but I think it fits. Anyway enjoy, and I own nothing, and if you don't enjoy thanks for reading and I hope that you find something you do enjoy.

* * *

**Through Glass by Stone Sour**

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head _  
_  
Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
And no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head _

How do you feel, that is the question  
But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of folks  
so while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me

Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,  
sitting all alone inside your head

How much is real, so much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
but never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
- null and void instead of voices  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember its just different from what you've seen

I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you

I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you

and it's the stars  
the stars that shine for you  
and it's the stars  
the stars that lie to you

and it's the stars  
the stars that shine for you  
and its the stars  
the stars that lie to you

who are the stars, who are the stars that lie!

* * *

I woke up in a white room with one window, and that was on the door. "Lizzie, your awake I see." A nurse had announced as he stepped into the room. "Plan on talking to me today?" He questioned as he sat me up on the bed. "Thats okay, Maybe you will one day." He then lifted me into a wheel chair and took me out of the room. "You have extra visitors today." He announced as we entered what I guessed was the visiting room.

As we entered I saw my parents, Matt, Larry, and a very pregnant Miranda. As we approached I wondered how long I was away for. Was he really telling me that he was dead, or am I dreaming now? I really couldn't make sense of anything. The nurse that had been talking to me rolled me up to the table nodded at my parents and walked away. I tried to lift my hand to the table, but they wouldn't move. It was like I could tell my body to do something, and it wouldn't respond. My mother reached out and put her hand on my arm.

"Lizzie, you look better today." She cooed taking my features in.

I tried to turn my gaze or give some sort of response, but all I could do was look ahead and not move. In my field of vison I could see everyone at the table, but I couldn't let them know it.

"Lizzie, we decided that since the baby is a girl that we'd name her Annabelle Elizabeth Tudgeman, that way she'll have the name of people who mean alot to us." Miranda said taking my hand. I could see the pain in her eyes, but I could do nothing to comfort it.

"Larry, Miranda, I'm sure that will mean alot to Lizzie when she wakes up." My mother smiled hugging them both.

"Jo thats enough, it's been over a year. If she was going to get better she would have done it by now." My father yelled.

A year, has it really been that long. Am I really not dreaming. After the outburst my father kissed my forehead and walked out the doors. Miranda and Larry hugged me and they left also. My mother shed a few silent tears, kissed me and also left.

"Dad just doesn't understand Liz. I know you'll get better. It's hard to lose the one you love." Matt whispered in my ear before also leaving.

"Well, that was a different than usual." The friendly nurse remarked at my family and friends departure. "Try not to be mad at them though. Your mom did try to take care of you at home, but it got to be too much for her. They really do love you Liz, they miss you too." He explained as we walked to my room. After he shut the door and got me repositioned on the bed I realized that he looked familiar. "I miss you too." He said as he left.

* * *

"He did die." Were the first words to escape my comatose state. I looked about my surroundings. All this time I had been trapped in my own false reality. "Well why did I come back now!" I yelled to the ceiling. Immediately the tears started to fall. "Why did I have to lose him and bring so much pain to my family also!" I screamed out to no one in particular. At this point I realized the feeling in my body had returned and I could now move. I jumped up and raced to beat on the door. I wanted to talk to my mother, to let her know that I was okay and I wanted to go home.

"Liz, your really awake!" The nurse from earlier exclaimed. "Oh, I missed you so much." He cried pulling me into a hug.

"I want to call my mother." I told him as he released me.

"No problem." He answered taking my hand and leading me out of the room and into the directors office.

"Thank you for bringing her here, we'll take her now." The secretary told my nurse as we walked into the door.

"You'll be okay Liz, can we talk later?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied not quite knowing who he was.

"Elizabeth, you may go in now." The secretary told me.

* * *

"Well hello Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to finally be able to hear your voice." A large man bhind a desk greeted me.

"Hello sir, I'm afraid I don't know who you are, but if you would let me call my mother, I would be happy to talk with you afterwards."

"Where are my manners, I'm Dr. Sheilds, please have a seat and your mother is already on the phone, here it is."

"Thank you." I said as I sat down and greedily reached for the phone to talk to my mother.

After some heartfelt conversation, my mother and I hung up and she was on her way to get me along with my dad and Matt.

"Elizabeth, I'm glad to see you doing so well, now do you mind my asking you a few questions?" He asked.

"No problem I suppose." I replied.

"Whats the last thing you remember before waking up?" He questioned grabbing a clipboard and writing things down.

Deciding that it would be best to not meantion my dream reality, I proceeded to tell him the story of Gordo and Shane, how Gordo had commited suicide, and the last scene of my life was of his death.

"Mhmm, Well I see what sparked your comatose state, but I feel there is something you should kno-"

"Doctor, the McGuires are here." His secretary interupted.

"Send them in." Was his reply.

After my parents entered the room I was engroped in a family hug and lots of tears were shed. After the scene was over, we sat down to talk with Dr. Sheilds.

"Elizabeth seems to be completely cured. All I see that needs to be done are a couple of threpy sessions a week and she will be her normal self again." He smiled. "Here are the discharge papers, and I see no reason to delay filling them out. Your daughter appears to really want to go home."

* * *

We gathered my belongings and headed home. It was a suprisingly short ride, and I couldn't have been happier to be surounded by so many people who cared for me. I looked at the familiar sights and couldn't help but recall memories of times spent with my friends. I looked in the box next to me, and saw pictures that had apparently been taken while I was out of it. I looked at one of me in Mirandas wedding. I couldn't believe she kept her promise that I would be her maid of honor. I flipped it over looking for a date, but found a note from her instead.

"Lizzie, you must think I'm crazy for doing this, but a promise is a promise. I always thought you and Gordo would be the ones to be married first, even if you never told each other how you felt, everyone knew it was going to happen. W-" the rest was blurred and I couldn't make it out.

I looked at the others, mostly of mom and me or me and Matt. There was one of the four of us in there, and at the bottom was one of the friendly nurse and I.

"Your really quiet back ther Liz, are you okay?" My dad asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm fine, trying to figure out who this is." I said showing mom the picture in question.

"Oh," Mom said looking at it, then handing it back to me. "He's your nurse, he stuck by your side everyday."

"Damn, he wanted to talk to me before I left, and I forgot."

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll see him again, and he will understand." Dad said pulling int the driveway. "Here we are kiddo, you ready?"

"I'm glad to be home dad." I replied racing him to the door.

"Suprise Lizzie, Welcome home!" Miranda, Larry, Matt, Shane, some girl I didn't recognize, and the nurse from the institution yelled.

"Oh my god, I didn't expect this!" I exclaimed sitting down.

"We're just so happy your back with us Lizzie." Miranda said sitting next to me and pulling me into a tight hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Miranda" I said embracing her back.

* * *

I spent the rest of the night catching up in my friends lives and found out that the girl I didn't know was Shanes wife. Funny how much things had changed in a year and I had missed it all. Towards the middle of the party things started settling down as Miranda was filling in Shanes wife, Clarissa, what pregnancy was all about. I took this opportunity to escape the attention that had fallen on me and disappear to my room for a bit, I wanted to see if that to had changed.

As I had suspected it was the same as I had left it, and I was sitting in the middle of the floor lost in my thoughts when my nurse had walked in. "She thought it would upset you to wake up and not have at least one thing be the same."

"Oh, I guess she was right." I greeted my visitor.

"I saw you sneak away. I thought I could talk to you now." He said sitting next to me.

"Oh sure, but I'm sorry to say, I really can't remember who you are." I replied taking in his crystal blue eyes and short shaved hair. I let my eyes take in his muscular body. He was definately cute, and he had seen me at my worst and still wanted to talk to me.

"Thats okay Liz, I've changed so much I really didn't expect you to." He answered taking my hand and placing it to his cheast. "You still do it to me." He said as I could feel his heart beat.

My mind was swirling with thoughts."How long have we known each other?" I questioned looking into his eyes.

"Maybe this will tell you." He answered as he pulled out a curly wig and placed it on his head.

"Gordy!" I exclaimed taking him in my arms. "I thought you had died. I love you so much."

"I love you too Lizzie." He replied holding me close. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry I left you too. I scared everyone." I cried into his cheast.

"Shhh it's ok, we're both here now, and maybe now we could try being together if you want."

"Oh I definately want." I answered looking into his tearfilled eyes and pressing my lips to his. "I never want to lose you again."


End file.
